How can I have you?
by LittleDarkDevil13
Summary: "There's no escaping this" Hinata said "I'll have to do it" and just like that she turned onto the path she had been given, the man she had been given. Even though he was not the one she loved. 'Naruto-kun'. Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: I'm baaack finally. I passed math so I'm happy, and I had this in my head so it got stuck and I decided to make a story. Its finally holidays.**

**Enjoy please. Wuv you all.**

_You smile, turn around_

'_Don't go' I whisper_

_But words can't get to your ears_

_And as there's nothing else to do_

_I reach for your coat, hoping…_

_Still, my fingers grasp empty space_

_And it's much too late_

_Because you're so far away_

_Where my silent pleas can't reach _

_I feel so weak, exposed_

_A broken doll. Why are you so fast?_

_Why am I so slow?_

_Or maybe it was me that drifted this far._

**As to how the whole mess began…**

The ANBU handed a tall long haired man the envelope. His eyes widened as he read it.

"Is there no other option?"

"I'm afraid not, she's the only to meet our standards"

"But isn't there something like a loophole on this whole thing"

"There is one, but as much as I'd like to tell you it's possible it isn't."

"Tell me; maybe I still can do something"

"You need someone else to claim her, someone who can outlaw in strength and power the remittent of this letter"

The man sighed "I'll notify the girl in question" The long haired man stared as the ANBU disappeared into the night.

(Insert alarm clock sound here)

A blue haired girl opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock.

"Oh please just a little more" She stretched while trying to remember the wonderful dream she had been having "It's just…"she shifted her weight to check on the time "Darn, its eight dad is going to kill me"

Ok now she was freaking out, a lot actually. The last time she had arrived late to the weekly Hyuga meeting (Those in missions were free from it) her father scolded her to no end. And that was when she was six freaking years old and sick. Who knew what Hiashi could do this time?

Normally Hinata was the first on the house to be up. Or well, that was before Ino had called in the middle of the night crying. Kiba and Ino managed to break up like three times a week and go back together in record time. But that of course after both of them had mourned, and annoyed their friends to the point where or well they pacifically went back together or everyone shoved them together into a closet, the later being the most frequent.

Hinata sighed and started drying her hair. At least Ino had the guy she wanted, as for the guy Hinata wanted, well she was as close to getting him as she had been in their genin days.

She ran all the way to the main hall, an easy task because she already lived in the main part of the compound, damn everyone was there she'd have to pass by all the clan to get beside her father's seat, in the other side of the hall.

Her blush could have rivaled a strawberry. Everyone's eyes were on her, but something was new. Normally they'd look at her with despise but now she felt nothing but hopeful glances, what had changed that made them look at her that way.

"Let begin the weekly Hyuga council" an old man said as Hinata sat "Today we're going to discuss the Hyuga banquet which is being held tonight at the big hall"

Her eyes widened and she whispered to her dad "Tonight, but I thought…"

He just shushed her.

She didn't pay attention to the rest of the meeting, just pulled out her ear plugs and disconnected from the world.

When the meeting ended, if it hadn't been for the music she would have fallen fast asleep, Hiashi took Hinata out of the house and gave her the golden card (Be afraid it was the one with unending cash).

"Listen well, Hinata go and buy the best kimono you can, tonight's banquet is very important." His facial expression was the perfect mask of calm, but Hinata knew her dad well enough to figure out there was something she didn't want to find out about that night " It doesn't matter how much it costs, also buy jewelry. Now, the invitations you asked to be delivered for your friends already were sent via hawks" Hinata nodded and disposed to leave "One more thing, come to my room just before the banquet, there's some important information I've got to give you" His face showed nothing but a little of pain " Make me proud kid. Dismissed" Hinata silently left.

'Now that was weird, I'm wondering if maybe they already received the invitations I won't go shopping alone and I'm sure they need kimonos too.' As if on cue (probably on cue) her phone sounded in that exact moment.

"KYAAA why the heck didn't you tell us before, we need to get everything ready now" Ughh that for sure was Ino

"Give me the phone I'll do the talking Ino pig" and Sakura

"Why, forehead girl? I am the pretty one of the group so I'm doing the talking here"

"Pretty, Shisune's pig has better looks than you Ino pig"

"You didn't just go there, Sakura forehead Haruno"

"You can bet I did"

"Stop it or I'll bring my weapons into this" even Tenten

She waited till the bickering on the other side ended and Ino took the phone.

"Soooo, when are we going to buy the formal kimonos?"

"As soon as you want dad gave me the golden card"

A giggle was heard "We'll be there in ten"

Like that Hinata found herself searching through the whole shopping district in Konoha. With Ino and Sakura as company that is, and well let's say any average person would have lost reason passed ten minutes in the shops.

Finally they all stumbled upon a little shop with the best dresses they could imagine.

Tenten ended up choosing a black one, with golden decorations and a thin golden sash. Sakura's was sea foam color with a medium sash and little blue beaded patterns as well as a little fan to compliment it. Ino chose one magenta that matched her eyes and made her breasts look bigger as the sash was big and marked her slender waist well it had a black cherry blossom pattern going all across the top half and the lower half was simple and cute. As for Hinata the Kimono was simple with little white flowers printed onto the lavender fabric an extra big obi in dark purple and the edges of the sleeves as well as the end of the dress in that same color, the sash was crossed by a thin lavender line in the centre.

In conclusion, they looked fabulous.

Naruto woke up to a pair of oversized eyes looking at him.

"What the hell is a hawk doing in my house?"

He then noticed the piece of paper tied to the animal's little leg.

A banquet's invitation then, well he'd attend that is if he found out what to wear. Don't misunderstand, it's not like he is some kind of crazy guy only preoccupied about his aspect, the thing was that even Naruto Knew that he couldn't show up in his all time orange jumpsuit it'd be dumb in a banquet of so much etiquette as this promised to be. Not to count that Hinata's father and Neji would kill him dead if he so much thought of doing that. Also it was not so easy Naruto hadn't been in an event like that in his whole life and because of that there wasn't even the most remote idea of what the heck to wear in his head, maybe one of the guys… No, he'd just ask at the store probably none of them was awake yet.

And so the night arrived. And the feeling of "Damn something is fucking wrong with all of these things" grew slowly in Hinata's belly a she approached to her father's room. Whatever he'd tell her was bad, very bad.

"Dad are you in there?" She knocked unsure as no response came from inside "Can I come in?"

"Yes come in"

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Hinata, can I ask you a question first" the girl nodded " Do you have a boyfriend?" she turned tomato red.

"No, not at all dad. What for?"

"Then it's decided, Hinata, you're engaged from this moment on"

Ok so why did her father have to be just this blunt, like he just blurted it out without even caring. It was a miracle Hinata hadn't died, or at least passed out. But for a moment her heart seemed to stop.

"What, how?"

" It was a request from one of our allies" He glared at the floor " We couldn't reject it, obviously it'll strengthen our political relationships…"

"But why me of all people" she yelled for once tears were staining her cheeks.

"Calm down, you were the only one to meet the requirements" He pulled out a list and read "1. Be from a good renowned family (True) 2. Have skills as a ninja (True) 3. Have an adequate behavior (True) 4. Be beautiful if not gorgeous (Maybe true) 5. Be well versed in literature (True) 6. Be a heir (True) so that's it you're the only one to do it, I don't see any problem in it since there's no man that seems interested in you, or you interested in him for that instance. Now this is not an option, it's an order. The only way to revoke it is for other man to claim you and defeat your fiancé for that"

Her eyes went dull, there was no escape 'Naruto-kun' "Could I at least know my to be husband's name?"

"You'll find out in the banquet, just remember this he didn't decide this either it's arranged from both sides"

And with that they were both gone.

**Two hours later at the ball**

Hinata you look so cute in that dress" Sakura exclaimed.

"I guess"

"You guess, I mean you look gorgeous and since your hair is up and some bangs down they frame your face perfectly"

"Let's go"

"O-ok" Sakura was no psychic but she knew something was very wrong.

Naruto was standing near the food table with Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji.

They were all wearing similar outfits, since none had known what to put and Neji made them all buy what he had considered appropriate and that meant dark colors.

And then he saw them, the four girls making their way in the room, each one beautiful. But the one with the lilac kimono caught his attention better.

Was that really Hinata? The timid little girl, well she didn't look like that, and for a moment he just had this urge to ask her to dance. And so he did. But something was not alright, like she didn't blush that adorably as she normally did, but actually looked at him with eyes that didn't really see.

In another moment she would have squeaked and fainted in a second if Naruto had told her that which he just had "Can I have a dance?" He had said, and she just limited nod and follow him.

It wasn't worth trying anymore, so why make illusions still she couldn't deny herself of at least one last dance with the man she loved.

"Hinata-chan" The way he pronounced her name made her melt "Is something wrong"

'Am I that transparent?' She shrugged "No, why?" Hinata was trying not to yell it all out while bursting into tears Naruto was just so easy to talk to.

"You are acting strange, like no as sweet as you always do?"

"Maybe I don't know" She was kinda coming back to normal. When her father had told her about the engagement Hinata had decided to put an ice cover over her in order not to feel. But Naruto's warmth just melted it right away. And Hinata felt her face growing red as she realized the position they were in. With one of his hands at her slender waist and the other with the fingers intertwined in hers.

"Well, don't forget you have friends that will help you anytime Heh" He grinned damn why he had to make her fall harder and harder for him when she was already engaged. And then he hugged her and if it was for Hinata they would have been like that for all the eternity.

But Neji just had to break the spell and call her.

Naruto went back to his seat and soon Hiashi appeared in the centre of the hall to make an announcement.

"I want to thank everyone here for coming tonight" He said "and also share some very happy news for the Hyuga family in general and for me in particular as is the engagement of my eldest daughter Hinata with…"

But Naruto didn't hear one more thing as he stared at the two figures behind Hiashi that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. One was of course Hinata, but the other also easily recognizable for Naruto was a little taller.

He couldn't believe what he saw, there standing beside Hinata and looking slightly embarrassed was no more than Sabaku no Gaara.

For once he felt something heavy and burning in the pit of his stomach.

**So well, did you like it, I'm in holidays so the next should be up soon pls R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Next chapter, yay. Whoa I thought I'd update like the 24****th**** or something, but suddenly I got so many ideas, hope you like it. Enjoy.**

_A doll, that's what they take me for_

_A decoration without feelings_

_Another item in their pile of things_

_Something to be sold as if in a store._

_They treat me as hollow inside_

_As a toy for them to play with_

_And deep I my heart_

_I really desire to be _

_Otherwise I'd have to acknowledge_

_That my heart was just shattered_

_At that moment when you left_

_And that I can't do_

'_Cause then I'll really have to accept_

_That it was love what I felt._

**Goodbye Konoha**

Hinata was currently lying in bed staring at the beige ceiling. It was confusing, at least at first anyway. And sad too yeah definitely sadness had a role in that too.

If they could have just left her for a little more time with Naruto, but Neji just had to appear and take her to probably the worst moment of her whole life.

_Flashback_

_She let Neji lead her to the adjacent room. Hinata already knew where he was taking her. And this was the moment of truth for her, the only thing she asked was that if possible, make him hate her once the man laid his eyes in her slender figure, hate her so much that he'd decline her as a wife. But she knew that was almost impossible, so instead Hinata started to chant 'Not too old, not too ugly' mentally as if it was a mantra for her._

_And Kami somehow seemed to have heard her because in front of her was the Kazekage. But why him of all people, she thought then. Until she remembered the words of her father._

'_So he's here by an arrangement too' she frowned a little 'But the Kazekage? I mean he's powerful there's no way someone could be making him marry me or maybe…'_

_And her father got in the room he was wearing the traditional elegant male kimono._

"_Hinata, Kazekage-sama we're going to make the announcement now. Please come with me" And with this he exited the room without even looking back to see if they followed him._

_Hinata panicked, she had thought her father would only introduce them and let her get to know the man a little. But it seemed Hiashi was a little more rushed than he showed._

_They went out and faced the crowd, mostly he was the one facing it though, Hinata was searching for her well known yellow head and she found him but Hinata herself felt unable to hold his stare for more than five seconds. The sapphire eyes looking at her were inquisitive. Why was she marrying? And with Gaara. That was what her beloved's eyes told her and the only thing Hinata could spare Naruto was a pitiful glance, one full of sadness and sorrow but without any of the answers he searched for with his eyes. And Hinata knew it but if she tried to tell him it was almost sure she'd break apart crying. So she looked at the floor and endured it, for the next three hours._

_End flashback_

Something knocked on her window three times. And Hinata went to open it, who'd be knocking at three in the morning. But she hoped it'd be a certain blonde man of whom she had been thinking since she had gone to her room.

But when she finally took a peak outside she saw just trees the roses of the garden, a lump of sand floating in front of her…

Uh oh she knew who that was. Just then the sand steadied in the floor, like telling her to step in it. And so she did.

Hinata already knew it was Gaara, but she wanted to see where that weird sand took her to.

It resulted to be the roof of the east compound.

Gaara was sitting there with his usual expression.

"Hey" she shyly said as the sand left her safely in the roof "D-did you n-need to talk to m-me Kazekage-sama"

"Yes take a seat, please" he added in a polite tone.

"So w-what's i-it you w-want to tell me"

"I wanted to tell you about the matters concerning to the origin of this arrangement. You must have already been notified that this was arranged from both sides" She silently nodded "well then, for you to understand I'll have to explain it well. First you must understand that Suna is very different from Konoha in many ways. For example the laws are quite different, especially the ones that bind the Kages of each village. See in Suna there's a rule that if a Kazekage wants to keep their power after gaining it, they must find a wife within four years after the power is bestowed on them. This woman also has to bear a certain list of qualities that Hiashi-sama must have already told you about, and she must come from an ally village so that political and military relationships strengthen between villages. There are only to exceptions to this also, the first is when a Kazekage is married before becoming a kage and the second is that he's sixty or older. As you see none appeals to me so it was either search for a wife in the only ally village we have, or leave the charge, it was obvious what to choose."

Hinata listened, and understood, but she still felt hurt. Sometimes she wished not to be a Hyuga; she wished to just be some normal ninja that wasn't bound to the volunteer of a lot of old men that knew as much about the heart as she knew of life without the bindings of a clan.

"I understand it's just that…" she seemed deep in thought.

"I know it sucks"

"So, when's the- the thing?" she couldn't picture herself marrying, she couldn't even say the word.

"Dunno, the tradition calls for you to pass four months in Suna learning some traditions, as well as cooking and such" He looked at her " The most probable is that Temari will be teaching you, also you have to get three Konoha bodyguards that will be designed by the Hokage. They must be two males and a female, the two males must take care of you, and the female is designed to make you company during your training. They must accompany you everywhere until the ceremony."

"Then when will we head for Suna?"

"Tomorrow's afternoon I think the Hokage said she'll have the people and everything ready"

"O-ok"

"I'll send you back now"

Hinata saw his figure going smaller and smaller.

He just thought of a certain brown haired girl from Suna. The one he couldn't have.

_His _Matsuri.

* * *

Naruto stared at the blue ceiling of his room. It was just so weird, like Gaara and Hinata together he couldn't even picture it.

So, he decided it had probably been arranged.

But still his chest hurt in a weird way, like something had been taken.

It was true, he had been jealous of Gaara once he had seen him standing beside her, but he didn't harbor any feelings towards her. Or at least he couldn't, she was engaged.

"Gah, this damn thing will disappear tomorrow" He thought for a while "It at least has to"

**Morning…**

"Naruto get out of bed already, do you know just how late is it the Hokage has summoned us you know"

"Hmm Sakura-chaan just a little more" he yawned.

"No more she wants us there ASAP so you move or I draw you out of that bed"

"Ok ok" he was still nearly falling asleep.

After Naruto was finally ready and had eaten an inhumanly possible amount of ramen they both got out and headed straight to Tsunade's office.

The Hokage had a serious expression in her face. And Shikamaru was standing right beside her.

"Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru I've summoned you here because Of an escort mission…"

"What is it, Tsunade obaa-chan? It better not be a C rank mission like the others"

"Don't call me obaa-chan Naruto" She said between gritted teeth "Anyway it's not, this one is an A rank mission, four months long"

"That long?" Sakura said for the first time talking since they had arrived.

"Indeed, you're going to escort Hyuga Hinata to Sunagakure and stay with her until the day of her wedding as the tradition orders from the bride" Tsunade had a weird glint in her eyes that Sakura as her student could recognize immediately.

"But wouldn't it be better if Neji went" She shot a glance at Naruto "I mean since he's her cousin and all"

"Neji left in a pre programmed mission today at dawn, and also members of family aren't allowed to be bodyguards. You all are people Hinata trusts that's why I chose you; she needs support for something as important as her wedding."

A pang of something he couldn't identify crossed Naruto. Was it pain, sadness? He didn't know.

"Then go pack, you depart at twilight"

"Understood" they said and took off.

Then Shisune got into the room.

"Are you sure it's ok to sent Naruto and Hinata in this exact same mission"

"I'm positive, also I don't want to sound like Gai but is time for their love to blossom" Tsunade smiled and poured some sake in her glass "and we may be able to destroy those dumb Suna laws, seriously having to marry because of that"

"Lady Tsunade do not drink this early in the morning!"

* * *

Hinata was tiredly packing; she would leave the village just like that. Probably with some jounins that she didn't even know and just because of Suna's crazy laws.

And there was also one thing: How the heck would she explain it to her friends?

Well Tenten would be able to understand, she was Neji's best friend after all, but Ino and Sakura would probably try and convince her to elope and end up in Iwagakure or something like that. And in that moment she just wanted to forget Konoha and do what she was bound to do.

She saw some birds outside the window; they flew off once she got near. Was this how Neji felt, no wonder he had had that hater for the clan. If in that moment she would have been given the choice of keeping her family and marrying or start living like a normal citizen with the money from her missions she'd have totally chosen the later.

But if she did that the clan would search for her. And she just wanted a peaceful life, so she'd do that sacrifice, for the village and for herself.

So she decided not to tell them and just depart. Anyway destiny had other plans for her and she realized it as the bell rang.

And there they were Ino and Tenten, damn.

Ino was the first one to speak up. "Now spill the beans. Why didn't you tell us? Since when are you dating? When is the ceremony? How was your first kiss? How did he propose? When did you even talk? Have you done_ it?"_

Poor Hinata was already confused and with all of Ino's questions it was as is a typhoon started sweeping her brain. Until she heard the last, did Ino think she was marrying him because she wanted, hell no it was arranged. Luckily for Ino, and really, because when Hinata was pissed she really was the worst, Tenten clamped her mouth shut with one hand and dragged her in the room with the other.

"So" Tenten said while sitting in Hinata's bed "Tell us what really happened, I know there's more to this than the 'Yay we'll marry' thing.

"Ok, but promise me you won't try to persuade me"

"That depends now say it!"

"Ok yesterday before the ball dad called me to discuss something, he asked me if I had any boyfriends and I said no, so he told me I was engaged now"

"That freaking man I'm going after him" Ino grunted.

"No you're not, let's hear the whole thing and then we _can _kill him, I'll help" Tenten said.

"Anyway I asked who this man was and he said I'd meet him at the banquet "

"Oh I remember you were dancing with Naruto" Tenten said with a smirk.

"And you with Neji so stop interrupting Tenten" Her blonde haired friend said while the brunette blushed.

"Y-yes I w-was dancing with him and Naruto-kun was so cute and handsome, and warm and lovely and…"

"Cut that part we want to know about the engagement not the one hundred reasons you love Naruto" they said at the same time.

"Well, in the best part of the dance Neji called me and in the adjacent room Gaara-sama was waiting dad told me he was the one to be my husband…"

"Just like that, hell I_ will_ kill your father. Had you two even talked before?" Ino said before she saw the maniacal glint in Hinata's eyes.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!"

"O-ok"

"Then I couldn't sleep and at like three in the morning Gaara-sama called me and took me to the roof of the compound, it results that he is also being obliged by rules that say that if he doesn't marry a certain type of girl before he turns nineteen he'll have to leave the charge"

"So?" Tenten said.

"So what? I made my decision I'll just do what father commands me to and forget about Konoha. Wait why Sakura isn't here, sometimes it seems like you all were one."

"Oh her" Ino blew some blonde hair out of her face "She said something about a mission with Naruto and having to get ready"

'Naruto-kun, they will probably end up together, who would look at me with someone like Sakura around'

And speak of the devil…

Sakura stormed through the door with a big backpack.

"Hinata get ready for goodness sake we're late and I don't want to make them wait"

"Late for what I'm…"

"Leaving for Suna, I know Tsunade-sama chose me as your female companion and we should already be there, so finish packing already"

Sakura walked to Hinata's drawer and started launching everything there, but it resulted to be the lingerie drawer and well everything Hinata had was pastel colors (Ino squeaked in terror) cotton (Sakura squeaked in horror) And not one thong (Even Tenten squeaked in terror).

"How can you not have any sexy lingerie?" Ino said as if someone had told her Hinata hadn't ever kissed a guy, which was true, but whatever "I know we'll send some to you"

After that Sakura just dragged Hinata out and they started walking towards the city doors.

"Err Sakura-chan, who are my other companions?" please don't be him, please don't be him.

"Naruto and Shikamaru" Damn it was him.

"O-ok"

They saw the doors in the distance and there they were a yellow head, a red head and a pineapple. This was the beginning of a trip.

* * *

**Whoa it got longer than the first. I think the third should be up by Wednesday tnx 4 reading pweeeaseeee review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N|So as promised, Here is the next chapter Hope you like it Enjoy.**

**A recomendation| Once you see the bold\italic words play the song on the top of the chapter.**

**Dedicated| My best friend Zalo, chlocolate, mints, coffee and my crush**

_I need you more than anything in my life__  
__I want you more than anything in my life__  
__I'll miss you more than anyone in my life__  
__I love you more than anyone in my life_

_(Something about us- Daft Punk)_

**A barrier of reality…**

Everything was covered in sand. Even her eyelashes, seriously couldn't someone like make an easier way to pass through that damn desert.

They were supposed to have traveled half a day, but it seemed like three days had already gone for Hinata. Their traveling plan was simple the first night they'd cross what was left of the fire country, the next day they'd cross half the desert, and then pass the night in some kind of caves that Gaara knew the next day get to Suna.

But of course assuming everyone there was an expert in walking through sand, which neither she nor Shikamaru was. Naruto and Sakura were ok, they'd crossed that kind of landscape far too many times to be bothered or slowed by the strong winds or the Sand getting in their eyes. And so they found themselves having to add another day to the journey.

"The caves are one or two kilometers before us" Gaara said.

"Heh finally, I thought we had gotten lost or something" Naruto grinned.

"Don't relax, this part of the desert is the most dangerous, in two minutes we could be I the middle of a sand storm"

She had been marching between Naruto and Sakura the whole time. Gaara was leading and Shikamaru on the back.

Hinata's heart started to soar she just loved him, nothing to do.

And then it came, the wind started blowing like hell and the little sand dunes around them became like mountains. She suddenly saw one falling just from above her, furthermore no one else was around her and she just saw how the sand fell.

Naruto felt as the wind stared blowing harshly and looked around. Well, there was Gaara, Sakura, Shikamaru… he started searching for Hinata but he found her a second too late, just as the big wall of sand fell over her. How had she gotten so far from the group without everyone noticing? Damn storm.

And without even warning the others he just ran, ran like there's no tomorrow.

And started digging until he finally found a glimpse of blue between the golden sand.

He was almost blinded as he got her out of the sand, fearing it was too late. The girl was unconscious and wouldn't react; he knew he had to take her somewhere safe as soon as possible.

The storm wouldn't stop though.

And when he looked around everyone was gone. It'd be that jutsu then, He didn't know if he could transport Hinata with him, but better try than never know.

"Hold tight Hinata-chan"

He said and then focused his chakra in the caves Gaara had told them about. And there they were.

Naruto gently laid the girl in the floor of the cave, but she didn't wake up. And for the first time, Naruto realized that her face was burning in fever.

Gaara had told him there was some kind of underground water flow just a little deeper in the caves. Maybe he could get some to lower her fever or something.

Naruto started walking to the place where he had heard a rushing of water.

Hinata woke up to a cold feeling on her forehead, the last thing she had seen was the huge sand wall swallowing her.

Was she dead?

"You awake Hinata-chan?"

That was…Naruto. She slowly opened her eyelids.

She was in a place with rock walls. A cave? Yeah maybe.

"Mmajnds"

"Yeah good luck making sense"

"Na-Naruto-kun where are the others?"

"Dunno we lost them during the storm. But we're in the caves Gaara was talking about, so they have to show up in one second or another." She turned her head trying to spot him. And discovered it had been a bad idea.

Of course, Naruto was there. But oh surprise, he had taken his shirt off. And she felt like passing out again

"How d-did y-you bring me here?" Hinata had turned a deep cherry color.

"I used my father's teleportation jutsu,"

"That's great" She tried to get up, but in a second he was by her side, stopping her.

"Don't get up so quickly, you had fevers for like hours. And wouldn't respond either." He smiled" It's better if you stay there for a while more. Or at least Sakura-chan would have said that"

"A-arigato Naruto-kun"

They spent a while in silence, listening to the storm out there that didn't seem to slow down even for a second.

Hinata looked at the man beside her. Yes, a man he wasn't anymore that boy that promised her to beat Neji in the chuunin exams. He had grown stronger, so much that someone who didn't know him well would have thought he was the same old Naruto.

"Say, Hinata-chan" His voice took her by surprise "Why did you accept the arranged marriage?"

Her eyes widened, she feared that moment "H-how d-do you know it w-was a-arranged?" Her stutter magnified by ten.

"Because you have never been close to Gaara, it would surprise me that you had even talked to him before this thing started. Then why?"

"It's a-a rule" He looked at her with confused eyes "The main branch must accept arranged marriages" She frowned a little "If I ever rejected this proposal I'd have probably been kicked out of the clan or something like that. And even then I'd have needed an excuse a boyfriend for example" She felt a tear run down her face "But who would have wanted me. Gaara-sama is in a similar situation, but what is on the play is his position as Kage this time. I understand him" Now tears were falling nonstop.

Why was she telling Naruto of all people that, He was the reason for her sadness, the man she'd never have.

If he hadn't met her Hinata would probably have married any guy she was assigned, nothing else. And she wasn't even crying because of that, it was mostly because she felt him so close, like two meters from her, no more but it was as if a barrier was separating them. Right now they were here together and talking, and if it was for her she would remain like that forever but reality was that she was engaged and soon to marry with one of his friends, and he probably didn't mind it that much. Actually Hinata thought it was possible he remained in love with Sakura.

She saw Naruto move a little bit, and thought that it was probably to get out of the cave and her annoying tears.

But then she felt something wiping her tears.

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Don't worry, it'll be ok." There was it, that optimistic grin that had made her fall head over heels for the blonde haired Hokage aspirant. Suddenly a voice sounded trough the storm. "Someone seems to be coming I'm going to see"

She tried to get up but she felt too weak, still she kept trying and she finally got to sit, and saw them entering the cave but soon her head started spinning and everything turned black again.

A white light in her right eye, but wasn't she supposed to be sleeping.

All her body hurt but her arms and legs were having the worst part of it, she felt them like they were broken. And she couldn't move.

"She won't react, this is bad. How much time you say she was buried beneath sand Naruto?"

"Like five minutes"

"And after that how much did she remain in state of unconsciousness?"

"Six hours maximum Seven"

Those two voices, she knew them but her eyes were just too heavy to open.

"She seems to be poisoned by something, but what could it be?"

Poisoned. Was she going to die?

Hinata felt the urge to ask them and actually got to open her mouth and make some sort of strangled sound before she felt her limbs start hurting even more than they already were and she felt herself being caged inside her own body in too much pain to even follow the conversation going on between her friends, crush and future husband.

He went out to find out if their comrades had finally caught up to them. Leaving Hinata inside the cave.

Naruto really was preoccupied about her, she had been in a practical coma for four hours and even now he could feel her chakra lowering with every breath. He felt guilty too, about not being able to do anything for her; Sakura had tried to teach him medical ninjutsu once too but the only thing he had been able to do was blowing things up. If there was one thing he sucked at was chakra control.

And for all this reasons, and that stupid pang inside of him that had been born in the moment he had been informed of the engagement and seemed to lighten with preoccupation right then, he ran to his friends with all the strength in his body.

"Naruto, where were you? Is Hinata-chan with you? Why did you disappear like that?" Sakura sounded worried, and she was especially because she didn't see Hinata anywhere.

He started to explain without even taking time to catch any breath "Well a dune of sand fell over her, and I got her out and brought her here, but she wouldn't wake up and as soon as she did is saw her chakra was freakishly low and Sa-Sakura-chan there's something wrong, with Hinata-chan"

"Let me see" And they had walked inside the cave to see how Hinata just fell unconscious again.

Sakura had rushed to her like hell, Hinata was paler than normal, actually scratch that she was paler than Sai.

Sakura started checking her muscles, the beating of her heart and all those things with a worried expression written all over her face

The pink haired girl pulled a little lantern from her backpack.

"She won't answer, this is bad" Sakura checked again and frowned a little "How much time do you say she was buried beneath sand Naruto?"

He shrugged "Like five minutes"

"And after that how much time did she spend in state of unconsciousness?"

'Shit if Sakura is this deep in medical mode it must be very bad' He thought "Six hours, seven at the maximum"

"She seems to be poisoned by something, but what could it be?"

And then somehow Hinata opened her mouth and made the most horrific sound he had ever heard it was a sore scream between agony and question.

Suddenly everyone became silent but Hinata didn't move, actually she seemed paler and Sakura confirmed her skin was colder than before.

"A red sand scorpion" Gaara said out of the blue "It's known for causing symptoms like these, but she hasn't had high fever, has she Naruto?"

"Well yes, but I used some wet towels to put it down" Naruto really didn't like the way this was sounding.

"We've got to do something immediately "The Kazekage looked at everyone in the room and said "That bug normally shows up in sandstorm and it is where Sasori of the red sand got his insignia from"

"What are its poison's effects?" Sakura was intrigued; if the poison was half as bad as the one Sasori had created they had to get Hinata to Suna right then and there. Kankuro had almost died of Sasori's poison and that counting that because of his jutsu he was immune to almost half of the ingredients.

"It pretty much causes the victim to lose consciousness and have high fevers, that being in the first three hour period, then the victim starts having strong pain in their limbs or in other cases losing control of their bodies but not the sensations in them, like being trapped feeling the pain but unable to move, in other occasions they just lose consciousness. However after a eleven hour period after being attacked the poison starts creating clots of blood in the limbs, this clots may either stay in the limbs causing unbearable pain and eventually if they are in an important blood vessel cutting the blood circulation and rendering the limb in question impossible to move or travel to the brain the lungs or the heart and causing instantaneous death. I know this because Kankuro has been using a slightly modified version of this same poison that simply acts faster, however anyone who has been attacked by the original poison lasts much, being very optimistic, they last twenty four hours counting from them moment when the poison starts making effect. Hinata-sama here seems to be in the second phase, and probably in the case where you stop having control of your body but not the pain in it"

Shikamaru whom had been quiet until then spoke "So you're saying that if what Naruto told us is accurate we have between seventeen and eighteen hours at the best to get her to Suna or Hinata-san dies?"

"Exactly, and that if the poison decides to keep making clots in her limbs if any of those goes to the important body organs we have by much eight hours also it's really looking bad because we are at one day from Suna on the least"

Naruto felt his chest contract but she had been chatting with him just before, and now they told him she was in the edge of death.

"Then we are going to get there before that time passes" He had stood on his spot.

'I'm not gonna let her die' He thought 'I'm not losing another friend'

"Naruto we're in the midst of a sandstorm" Sakura looked at him with evident concern in her eyes.

"So what? Do you expect me to let her die? The last time this didn't stop us and it won't do it now."

"You are right" Gaara said "We can't give up until the very end."

Naruto picked his unconscious friend as swiftly as he could and the rest of them got ready. Then they just disappeared into the storm.

She knew she was being carried, in fact she knew who she was being carried by and in any other situation Hinata would have become cherry red but considering she couldn't even raise an eyebrow that so wouldn't happen and she knew it. Furthermore she was worried about herself in between the horrible pain she was and had been suffering she had been able to know that in the best of the cases that body had eighteen hours of life.

It was not that she didn't believe in Naruto but even he being who and how he was couldn't make time go slower or stop.

The only thing she would regret was not being able to see his face before the final moment, not being able to touch his face.

Time passed and she just wallowed in her agony, the pain was each time greater but now it had only taken her limbs, three of them at that both her legs and her left arm. The right one was still in pain but it was not half as great as the one in the other limbs. Hinata felt like a broken doll, something that could b moved at will and that still was in pain.

A heat grew just beside her; even with the almost nonexistent chakra she had Hinata knew it was chakra and a malicious chakra at that. And for a moment she forgot the pain.

'Not this, I'm not gonna let it be he can't sacrifice himself for this'

'_**Hmm so you can sense me kiddo'**_

'What is it, who is this?'

'_**I'm the demon inside your friend who else did you think I'd be'**_

She didn't say a thing

'_**You know kiddo, I have to thank you'**_

Hinata remained silent

'_**This is the most agitated I've ever seen the boy. Soon he'll wish my power enough, and I'm going to give it to him in exchange of his body'**_

'No! I'm not letting you do that I'd prefer to die than letting him become what he hates the most'

'_**And exactly how do you plan on doing that? The only fact of talking to me weakens you'**_

She had to admit, the monster was right, but still…

And as she thought that a violent strike of pain brought her back to reality. She could finally move, and as she realized this she also knew herself becoming unable to breathe. It had been her lungs then eh?

It was the end so she opened her eyes slowly, and saw it. The fox like red eyes, the little scars in his face had become wider and the evil chakra radiated from him.

He stopped. And she lifted her right arm to caress his cheek.

"N-Naruto I-I- w-will m-miss you"His eyes returned to be two sapphires, and his face was the one she loved once again.

She started coughing blood. It was her time.

As she coughed blood there was one last thing she thought.

'Even in the last moment I couldn't tell you. And now I'm too weak to say it out loud, but maybe if I think it strongly enough. Naruto, I need you, I want you, I'll miss you wherever I go but overall I love you, more than anyone in my life" And there she stopped breathing.

The rage exploded within him, he didn't even think straight anymore, because he knew more than anyone there that she was dead, she had died in his arms.

And the fox arose, three tails and counting now.

'_**Do it kid, explode'**_

"Wait, Naruto don't do something you'll regret" It was Sakura, but he for the first time didn't care at all. What was this? He hadn't been this affected when Jiraiya died but Hinata was well for him… He didn't know, but the pain inside him was stronger than it had ever been "There might still be a way to bring her back just listen" now that made him turn around.

"How?" His voice wasn't his voice anymore.

"Pump the fox's chakra inside her while mixing it with a bit of her own"

"It'll do nothing" How could such a thing do anything good?

"Just do it, listen to me, this whole time she has been taking a tiny part of the chakra and mixing it with her own unconsciously right now she just ran out of it but there's still a possibility"

He didn't need to hear any more.

Hinata looked like an angel as he laid her on the sand or at least he thought that.

And just as Chiyo had done years ago with Gaara he put his hands over her chest and started giving her the fox's chakra mixed with what was left of his. And he knew it was possible he'd die. He knew this was almost the same that with Chiyo he had been there but at that time he just didn't care.

He almost ran out of chakra, but it was worth it because he saw her chest start moving again.

She was alive, still asleep but alive.

Naruto took her in his arms carefully and headed for Suna that was already visible in the Horizon.

"Naruto, take her to the Hospital, she's out of danger but I will need to revise her"

"Kay"

They got to Suna in three hours, and immediately headed for the hospital.

As Naruto deposited Hinata's delicate body in the bed, he felt his bones give away.

'So there was an after effect, but I don't regret it'

**I cried writing this anyway I hope you like it, it has been the largest one till now. Oh and Don't worry this story is very far from its end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this is the next chapter thanks everyone who alerted or put the story in favorites. XD**

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating__  
__I'll be there when your last breath's taken away__  
__In the dark when there's no one listening__  
__In the times when we both get carried away__  
__When we both get carried away__  
(Plus 44-When your heart stops beating)_

**Will you ever come back?**

The light hurt her eyes. Somehow she knew something had changed, her body, she herself wasn't supposed to be there, feeling, yet she was. Her head hurt like hell to tell the truth.

So she tried to remember, what had happened just before she was dragged in that darkness, let's see, Hinata could just remember a crazy pain in her chest and she hadn't been able to breathe. Then was she dead? She also remembered Naruto, gosh she had to see how he was, and making an almost superhuman effort she opened her eyes.

Hinata had been expecting to see like some of the dead and thus, but instead her eyes met with the eyes of a certain kunoichi that was clearly alive by the way she hugged her once she opened her eyes.

The girl was crying

"You're back we thought you'd just never wake up."

"Wha- Sakura-chan It can't be I am dead" The expression on the rosette's face fell.

"Actually you were Hinata-chan but…"

"What?"

"Naruto got you back" Her face got a little sadder.

"Where's him, I remember the fox… he… he didn't succumb to it, did he?"

"No well we don't…" Hinata saw her pink haired friend shoot a glance to her left. And another time, with and effort almost as big as the last one she looked the same way. Her heart broke at the sight.

It was him, but it wasn't, that body, but the owner didn't show anywhere. His usually tanned skin had a sickly pale tome with a tinge of green, he looked like he had been there for mostly the same time she had. That took her to think, how much time had she been like that.

"How much time have I been here? Please, tell me what happened after i… after I…" Hinata started sobbing

"Three days" Sakura swallowed hard "About Naruto he realized it and, well… The fox came out we… tried to stop it we told him to mix his chakra with the demon's and pass it onto you. Because you know you had been taking some of the demon's chakra and mixing it with yours before to survive, unconsciously"

'So that's how I was able to hear that thing'

"And well it worked, kinda… Hinata-chan, you do remember Chiyo baa-sama don't you?" The ink haired girl nodded not liking where that was leading her "The thing Naruto did, was similar to what she did with Gaara, we don't know if Naruto counting with the fox and the longevity of the Uzumaki can make it back, once he put you in that same bed he himself lost consciousness and hasn't come back since" tears ran down both girls' cheeks but Sakura continued "His body is stable, as normal as mine, but he just won't wake up, no matter what we do he keeps there like a broken marionette or something"

Hinata had her gaze on the boy that lay in the bed just a few meters away from hers. He looked as peaceful as if he had been sleeping that whole time. Had he really done that for her, she didn't feel worthy.

"Hinata-san, we will have to do blood tests, if they turn out well I'll let you go"

"No" the girl looked at Sakura with eyes full of guilt and loss "I'm not leaving until he does, staying here to watch over his body is the least I can do"

Sakura sighed "I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks"

Naruto woke up in some blank place again, actually it was the same place he had been those two times, the first when the Kyubi almost took over at pain's attack, there he had met Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, his dad, and the second when He had decided to try and tame the Kyubi then he had met Kushina Uzumaki, his mother. And now another time it was the latter the one clearly on sight, probably at five hundred meters from him, he had recognized her immediately because of the flaming red her that once had given her the name of Red hot blooded Habanero and that had made her and Minato go together.

"Mother" He grinned fiercely. And ran to the woman who embraced him as soon as he reached her.

"Naruto, you've grown since the last time I saw you"

"I guess, thanks mom" He grinned even more

"Yes and, I am enjoying this as much as you are, but care to tell me why are you here. Because I'm sure this time you weren't trying to tame the Kyubi"

He put a focused expression on his face " I don't remember much actually, Hinata-chan was dead but I… and Sakura said to give her my chakra mixed with the fox's and then I took her to the hospital and… the next thing I remember is seeing you here. Am I dead?"

"No silly, but you certainly were close" His mother frowned "Now you have to find a way to wake up, your friends are probably worried about you if she did, and I'm betting you have been unconscious in their land more than you think."

"Hmm why, I mean I just woke up her, shouldn't like ten minutes have passed since I fell unconscious out there."

"I don't think so, you see, for me since the last time we saw each other five days have passed. But judging by your appearance it must have been two or three years in the real world"

"It was four actually"

"Furthermore who is this Hinata-chan you told me about?" Naruto was kinda taken aback by that "Don't tell me my little kid has a girlfriend already" He felt his ears going red.

"No, she's just my friend"

"Hmm, but you like her don't you?" She raised an eyebrow in an inquisitive way.

"N-no I don't"

"Then she must be a very important friend for you if you even risked your life to save her, knowing it might not work"

"I guess, maybe… She's going to marry Gaara anyway so even if I liked her…" He seemed a little lost in his thoughts.

Kushina decided that she'd let it go for the time being " Soooo, are you planning to go back out there soon?" she hated to be separated from him, but there was no other choice, dead and alive couldn't be together " I'm sure everyone misses you"

"Wha-but this early?"

"Yes' you must understand that anyone who stays too much time in this place, that it's like the place for the dead or trapped becomes one as well. I'd love to be with you a little more, but I'm afraid that isn't possible without you giving up your life. And that's the last thing I want" Kushina smiled sadly at her son, it was painful for her as well. But even that way she knew both of them were very fortunate in that kind of thing, not any dead woman could see their son nineteen years after they had died.

"Ok, then how should I?"

"I guess you could by summoning your chakra"

"I'll try" He closed his eyes and focused on it, there was a faint image of a hospital room, and a girl. An ink haired girl… Hinata.

Tears were staining her cheeks and her eyes had gone red and fluffy.

His heart ached a little "Don't cry" he had wanted to say, but obviously that was too much and in a second he was beside his mother again.

"That's ok; you started fading, which means you were reaching your body. Did you see something?"

"She was crying…"

"Who? That girl Hinata you were telling me about?"

"Yes"

"More of a reason to go back" she smiled; he sure was connected to this girl even if Naruto didn't accept it.

"Goodbye"

He focused again, ten times more than before. He didn't want her to cry anymore.

Hinata sat beside his bed; it had been almost twelve hours since she had woken up.

Naruto hadn't shown signals of life in all that time, well at some point twenty minutes before she thought there had been an itsy bitsy spike in his chakra, cut it was so diminutive that Hinata knew it was possible it had only been her imagination and want to have him back.

She had been crying all that time. Why had he sacrificed himself consciously just for the sake of someone like her?

And suddenly there it was again, the spike just this time it was fifty times bigger and growing stronger with each passing second. She stood there, looking in awe at the body of her beloved. Just then she had an idea. And turned on her Byakugan, his body was speedily being filled with chakra.

Sudden warmth filled her chest as the boy started opening his cerulean eyes. Hinata wasn't in her right mind at the moment and so, she just did what anyone in her position would have done. She ran and embraced him as hard as she could while wildly sobbing in his jacket.

She felt his arm snake around her body. He was warm.

"Na-Naruto-kun a-arigato f-for saving m-me"

"No need Hinata-chan" OMG that grin was just so… "This is what friends are for, just stop crying, I like to see your smile"

"O-ok" the sobs that had been escaping her throat diminished until they almost disappeared.

Hinata weakly smiled at him, he still looked pale but he was back with her and she was happy just knowing it.

"I'm glad you were able to come back" He smiled and tried to sit back into the bed, Hinata stopped him very much in the same way he had done with her back in the desert. "For a minute back there I thought you really had died."

"I k-know thanks. You p-put your life in line for me"

Hinata shivered, even though Suna was in the midst of a desert its nights were very cold. Naruto realized, and he did something without even thinking.

"Hinata-chan come in the bed with me" **(A\N: Ok I know that sounds dirty or maybe I'm just kind of a perv. But whatever) **She couldn't hold her blush down, but right then and there she didn't feel like passing out, more like wanted to get in. She didn't understand the reason though, and it hit her. She just wanted to escape reality for a while, like in the desert when they had been stuck in that cave.

For once she'd give herself what she wanted. She slipped into the bed and beside him. Naruto had a higher temperature than average; it wasn't by any means uncomfortable actually she felt safe and happy while cuddling (because they were cuddling) just beside the man she had loved since their academy days.

No one said a thing from then on.

Naruto was having a battle in his mind. This had suddenly divided in two sides. Side one (it sounded suspiciously like Neji) insisted in the idea that he had just been a gentleman and that it didn't have any to do with personal feelings or whatsoever. Meanwhile side two (This one sounded like Kushina) Said that he hadn't ever done that for anyone, not even Sakura when they had been out in the wild and it had been raining… Well he got the point. However what that side said in a nutshell was that to do it he had to feel more for Hinata than he did for a friend.

Anyway by the time both sides stopped bitching they found that Naruto was too embedded in the slender girl laying beside him to be thinking about them.

Her back was facing him, and her long hair smelled like vanilla she looked like an angel like the moon, shy and bright.

He just felt her scent filling the space between them. It was soothing and he was tired. The blond haired man just closed his eyes and let himself go.

She stayed still hanging between sleeping and staying awake. Naruto had fallen asleep a little while before his breath tickled her neck.

She felt him moving and registered he had taken a hold of her waist with a loose arm. But she was too far gone to care she was involved in his cinnamon scent. Naruto was her sun, bright to melt the ice that had been constructed to keep her trapped.

Sakura and Gaara were walking to the room where Hinata and Naruto were staying, Gaara needing Hinata for a late meeting with the elders. Sakura just wanting to know if her best friend's condition had improved at all in the past twelve hours.

They got to the room knocked, but there was no response from the other side. Hesitating a little they went in, and found that Hinata's bed was empty. Naruto had changed his position, which meant that at least he was fine. He and Hinata were cuddling against each other, with one of his arms hanging loosely around her waist, while Hinata slept facing his chest. If you compared their figures taking into account his broad shoulders against her slender figure it was almost like a little cat sleeping with a big dog in which it trusted to the depths of its being.

"Are you going to do something?" Sakura asked as she stared at the red haired Kazekage.

"No" The red head returned her gaze "I know what you're thinking, but there's no need to take them apart. This engagement was arranged for both parts. It'd be dumb for me to claim over something that isn't mine. Don't you think?"

"I guess." The girl looked to her best friend and one of her best female friends in their embrace, and knew it was ok. Better let Hinata have as much happiness as she could before it was the dead line and she had to stand before someone who'd marry her to a man that at least until that moment she had barely even known "And you don't fall behind." He looked at Sakura like she was some kind of phenomena or at least tried, although he knew it was clear as crystal to the pink haired kunoichi that he loved someone the same way Hinata loved Naruto "It's easy for someone in love to see it in other people, whether they have realized they are in love or not" She explained "What's the girl's name?, I won't tell"

"So you admit you have never stopped loving him?"

She gave him a side smile "If any of us had a say over the heart's wishes then it wouldn't be love. I loved Sasuke since the mission to the land of waves. And I love him now seven years later, as he has gone rouge and become an S class criminal"

"I understand you… The name's Matsuri"

Sakura felt the hissing sound of the sand behind her and when she turned the Kazekage had disappeared.

She gave one last look to the people in the bed, Sasuke and she would never be, and for a moment she allowed a tear to show up just to be cleaned right away as she stomped out of the room.

Naruto woke to a strong scent of vanilla and ink blue all over. The memories from the last night flooding his brain. Hinata was still asleep.

He pulled Hinata a little closer and sighed. Why couldn't that be forever?

She opened her eyes to have them staring to soft cerulean blue ones.

"Naruto-kun"

And the door was open.

Luckily it was only Sakura with a large package in her hands. anyone else who found them in that position would be a disgrace, they would run and say the woman whom was supposed to be Gaara's wife had been tricking him.

Still this was super awkward.

"Erm I thought you two had already… like separated"

Hinata realized their intimate position and blushed to no end while she sat in the bed.

"Well anyway, Naruto you stay there and sleep. We'll make the tests later, as for Hinata you have lessons with Temari in half an hour, also Ino and Tenten sent you a package. Go fix yourself" Sakura handed her the package and showed Hinata where her new room would be.

As soon as she was ready she went to the principal room in the Kazekage's house, this was going to be hell.

**Did you like it? Pweaaaaaaseeeeeeee R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe hi there I know this was a bit tardy. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviews, favs or alerts. Enjoy. XD **

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth__  
__Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve__  
__Wishing i could find a way to wash away the past__  
__Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last_

_(Trading yesterday- love song requiem)_

"**As if this wasn't difficult enough already…"**

'Actually it isn't that bad' Hinata thought as she poured the tea in an expensive cup.

From a young age she had been raised as a graceful soft spoken yet strong and understanding woman. Also since she had become able to acceptably hold a kettle the family had set them with one of the clans oldest members so that she could learn etiquette. And given that the Hyuga family was so harsh in the instruction of their females, this was no new topic to Hinata.

Compared to that this was good, the way to serve tea in Suna was much easier than the style the Hyuga imposed above themselves. And counting this was a girl of more or less her age and mot an old woman that didn't let her even ask questions, yeah it was pretty entertaining.

"That's it pour it cautiously" Temari smiled at her, yes, this was lots easier than she had expected. Actually Temari was glad that Konoha had chosen a refined girl as her little brother's wife. Not that she wanted him to marry but whatever, they had done everything in their power to stop it, and the elders were just plain stubborn people.

A yawn was heard "Oh man this is troublesome. Why do people even have such intricate habits?" Shikamaru had been sitting in the corner of the room for the whole three hours.

"Why don't you go somewhere else then?" An irritated Temari screeched at him.

"Can't do" He looked at them "I'm supposed to stay with her."

"That's Sakura's job"

"She's currently at the hospital sharing information with the other medic Nin"

"Whatever" Temari didn't plan on talking to him for absolute non sense "Ok Hinata-san next we're moving onto the wind country's geography"

'Damn geography again' Ok there was where the fun ended, Hinata had never been able to grasp those concepts. Since her father had tried to teach her until the present moment she had been a disaster with no progressing expectative.

Naruto was plain bored around there, like seriously he felt good and he was healed. What was the purpose of having him tied to a bed?

Suna had the strangest climatic changes he had seen, like in that moment he was practically being cooked alive in his own bed, but at night it had been pretty cold. He supposed that came with the dessert and everything, but for now he hoped Sakura finished those exams quickly to get out and probably go somewhere with nice air currents.

God seemed to have responded to his prayers when Sakura came in with a glass of water.

"You can go after I give you this shot. We have to go to Hinata's class, from here on our official duties start"

"Yosh" He nodded, this mission seemed to be rather easy.

Sakura applied the shot in his arm, and then they went to the classroom where Hinata was supposed to have class.

They were sitting with a map on top of the table, Hinata looked totally horrified, like well Sakura knew she wasn't good with geography but it wasn't that bad.

The lesson passed normally, Temari and Shikamaru bickered a little too much, seriously when would those two hook up, the sexual tension could be felt by a five year old, but that was common and so they took off. Hinata headed for Gaara's private dining room, since for Temari they had to grow accustomed to each other. Naruto and the others headed for the normal dining room and then the rooms. As far as that day had gone, there wasn't any hindrance for the plans.

Gaara was guiding Hinata and Sakura to the place where they were supposed to stay by the moment.

She felt bothered; there was this uneasiness, like something was crawling between the walls. And also that whole place was suspicious; Gaara had led her to an underground complex a little farther than the outskirts of the village. He showed Sakura her room and then kept walking with Hinata.

The diner had been boring to death none of them had said a word. Surely even Neji talked a little more than Gaara while dinner. But that life didn't seem like it'd be that much difficult, just pretend and never let anyone see that she had never wanted that damn commitment in the first place.

"Where are Naruto and Shikamaru?"

"Baki showed them their rooms before; they are in the other corridor probably asleep by now."

"O-ok" the presence of that man got her nervous. Hinata knew he wasn't bad or anything, it was just that he was intimidating.' However' she thought bitterly. 'I have my whole life to get accustomed to it'

"This compound used to be the place to hide weapons in war times. Now though it's abandoned, but a safe place for you to rest. This is your room" Gaara signaled a door on the right, the furniture was beautiful and there was a queen sized bed on a corner. It was lit by an oil lamp and her bags had already been taken there. "Remember to get out go straight until you see that it parts in three, take the left path and then count twenty steps, there are some stones that can be climbed, there you will find a hatch, that's all." He disappeared.

Hinata put on her midnight blue camisole, and flopped on the bed. On a reflect act, she activated the Byakugan. It was a habit of hers, since the night she had almost gotten kidnapped Hinata started turning it on so that she'd be able to see anyone. She felt a spike of chakra, it had been tiny, and out of the village but still not where the little hidden compound was. The chakra was strong and the little spike stayed there for a while, until she fell asleep.

"Wake up Naruto we've got to go now" He knew that voice, it was Shikamaru.

"No… Five minutes…" Why was this place so fucking hot?

He felt himself being lifted by the collar "You stupid, there's a fire we need to find Sakura and Hinata" He needed to say no more, in a second the blond was up and grabbing his backpack. The air smelt strongly like smoke.

They ran out of there to find almost all the corridors full of flames, Naruto felt as one caught his left sleeve and soon the pain ascended to his elbow, and he threw the jacket to the floor.

Now he really wished he hadn't been thinking about other things while Baki was explaining them the geography of that place. But that surely hadn't happened. He hoped Shikamaru had because if not they were fucking lost.

Suddenly there was a scream. He knew the voice, Sakura. They ran in the direction of the sound.

"Naruto, where's Hinata-chan?" Sakura shot a glance to her teammate, his arm had a bad burnt.

"We don't know"

"Damn, she was supposed to sleep on the same corridor as me, but I got lost and can't find her.

They heard a muffled cry in the distance. Naruto launched himself in that direction before the others could react. He went into a corridor to find Hinata running to him with a broad cut in her forehead, probably what had caused her to scream in the first place.

Naruto grabbed her wrist and led her to the place where he had left the others; luckily that hallway wasn't full of flames but had a lot of smoke. Once they arrived with their companions Hinata started talking.

"T-the exit is surrounded b-by f-fire. W-we have t-to f-find a-another way o-out" she was only wearing a nightgown and sandals.

"Leave that to me" Sakura raised her fist "just tell me where there's less sand Hinata"

"What?"

"Tell me in which part of the ceiling there's less sand I'll punch it and we'll be able to get out."

Hinata turned on her Byakugan and located the place, but something that caught her attention was that the same chakra spark that she had felt earlier was there, as small, and as constant as before. Still there was nowhere to stay. What was that person doing there?

"There, just two meters ahead "

"Ok" Sakura jumped as if to get in a tree and got the roof with her chakra enhanced fist.

Sand began to fall all over them and blinded them in an instant and got into Naruto's eyes and throat within an instant; the fire was getting closer and closer. If they didn't get out they would probably die for breathing the smoke and the sand. The sand still didn't stop.

"Hinata are you sure this was the point with least sand over it" The ink haired girl nodded.

"W-we were lucky there actually was a *cough* p-point like that, we must be b-between three a-and four *cough* meters underground, that without c-counting t-the sand d-dunes"

"Then we have to make a way to get out, if not the smoke will end up poisoning us" Shikamaru said, his gaze on the ceiling trying to figure out a way to get the sand to fall all at once without killing them.

Suddenly the sand stopped falling and the hole Sakura had left was clear that you could see the moon shining outside. A red head looked at the four of them.

"Let's go, I need to tell you about something" Everyone stepped out of the hole and followed the Kazekage.

Once in his office Gaara faced the window and started talking. Baki was watching from a corner.

"There's a spy between the village's men, in a high charge nonetheless"

"What?" Naruto looked a mix of confused and enraged.

"There's and spy, like I said. No one but the ANBU, Ebizu and me was supposed to know where you were staying, yet someone provoked a fire"

"The fire was provoked?" Sakura's voice rose.

Hinata then recalled the strange scene she had captured with the Byakugan before falling asleep "Um… now that you say it, b-before we went to sleep there was someone in the desert, whoever it was stayed there until we were trying to get out"

"So that was it…" Shikamaru had the expression, that thoughtful expression that you get when you realize something important. "There was something odd about this, some walls weren't where I thought they'd be. And there were walls in places where I didn't remember to have seen them. Probably it was an earth style user. I think their strategy was wait until we got smothered by the smoke, and once we were unconscious either kill us or kidnap us"

"Why would they want to?" Baki in the background asked.

"Probably because of Hinata-san, the Byakugan is pursued by various villages. Also there are the Kyubi and the thing that we are all in most of the bingo books" Shikamaru continued.

"Also, the fire was started in another part of the compound where there wasn't supposed to be any lamps" Gaara turned to them "Right now the only people any of you can trust is me, Temari, Kankuro and Baki. Do not accept invitations to any one's houses"

The sun had already started to rise on the other side of the window. It was like problems pursued her. This thing was already stressful enough for Hinata and still problems kept coming to her like she had asked to have them.

Baki stepped in "From now on you will be staying at this place in the guest rooms Sakura-san and Hinata-san will share one, as will Naruto-san and Shikamaru-kun"

Baki led them to their rooms and just left. They were about to separate when Sakura took her best friend's wrist.

"Naruto, could you come to the room for a while. I want to take a look to that burnt in your arm. You also seem to have some scratches in your back." Her face showed preoccupation "Shikamaru-san, you ok?"

"Yeah, nothing that isn't ok for the morning"

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura walked to the girls' room.

"Ok, so show me your arm Naruto" Sakura was in medic mode already.

The blonde guy raised his arm and Hinata cringed, the skin had been totally toasted in some places and you could see the bare flesh.

"For next time be more careful" Sakura put one had over the burnt flesh and it started glowing green soon the skin was reestablished, and it looked like it had never been burnt in the first place "Now for those scratches you will have to pull the shirt off"

"Ok Sakura-chan, it's ripped anyway" Naruto started struggling to get his shirt taken off. When he finally did it Hinata could feel herself going beet red as she stared at his abs. Of course, she knew that being an elite shinobi he had a toned body. And it wasn't that Hinata hadn't seen other guys' bare chests. But Naruto's just made her want to jump him in the instant and at the same time she felt embarrassed for having such thoughts. Although that last part was more like a little voice that resembled Hiashi's.

He sat there as Sakura healed his wounds and Hinata didn't seem to be able not to stare at him. He must have felt her gaze because a moment later he turned around and grinned at her enough to make Hinata flail. And her blush wouldn't go down.

There was a sight knock on the door.

"Hinata-san you left a package after class can I come in?" that was Temari's voice.

'Ef, Ino and Tenten's package I had completely forgotten about it' "Of course, come in"

Temari went into the room, the big package in hand.

"Eh, next room…" Naruto winced a little as he lifted his head "Why so concerned about him?"

"Forget it" Temari approached Hinata and left the package in her hands. The ink haired kunoichi notice that even if her expression was serious she had a frail tinge of pink in her cheeks. Anyway Temari left and Hinata took a peek inside the package, which she closed immediately as she saw what was inside, she'd kill those two sometime. How did they expect her to use marriage magazines of all things?

"There, all healed"

"Thanks Sakura-chan I'm heading off to sleep. Bye Hinata-chan"

Hinata turned cherry red and waved "Bye Naruto-kun"

"Bye" Sakura smiled "Now you come too we need to make that wound in your forehead better"

After Hinata's forehead was ok the girls went to their beds, both queen sized separated by fifty centimeters from each other.

"Ne, Hinata-chan why were you flustered while I healed Naruto?" Sakura's voice rose. Hinata could feel her smiling.

"Umhh…"

"C'mon, I won't tell"

"Well I'm just n-not e-exposed to this kind of t-things" Her face went cherry red. "I don't u-understand why you weren't as well"

Sakura laughed at that "Easy, because I know him well and we've been friends for years on end. Before we were not so close but since we were sixteen or seventeen many of our undercover missions have been done together. And that's because we know and trust each other. Sometimes it would be like we were cousins or something but there have been some where we had to be boyfriend and girlfriend. And the worst was one where we had to pretend to be married. We were about to blow our cover and we had to kiss of all things. It's like kissing a little brother. Also to prove my point. Do _you _get flustered when you see Kiba like that?"

"Nope not at a-all"

"See?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Ok I'm sleeping now…"

Hinata stayed in the dark. It would probably be better for Naruto to fall for Sakura; she was free, pretty, though…

And she knew that if it wasn't for him she would just have accepted her fate. That would Neji say. But he kept he from doing it he kept her as the person she was and not some token to strengthen the relationships of the country. And would always, be or not with her. Even when she said the dreaded I do in the church maybe her heart would still break but the pain would remain to remind her of the lost love and she couldn't and would never be able to do a thing about that.

She was tired and just closed her eyes. To have dreams about him, dreams that she wished she could live in forever.

Naruto rolled in the mattress for the millionth time. He had slept. But for like ten minutes before the shock of a dream where Hinata and he were kissing passionately woke him up.

He wasn't usually a thought full person, but he needed to find the reason for this like he wasn't in like with her was he…?

Nah… These kinds of things got him headaches.

**So another finished chapter, I hope you all liked it Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A|N: So well hey sowyy for the wait it was because horrible family trip, boy problems **_**during **_**family trip my obsession with Ouran high school Host club manga and well many many more, this was short but I've got ideas for the next which will be like a lot longer. The music today is random… Tnx to everyone who puts the story on favs or alerts, tnx also to Kusa 13 for reviewing it made my day. Enjoy.**

**This is dedicated to My Bff for life Zalo, Ice cream, Chocolate and Boy problems...**

_I __want to show_  
_You a magic trick_  
_Yeah_  
_I promise_  
_It's sick_  
_Like whoah oh oh oh_  
_Everytime gonna_  
_Blow your mind_  
_Just don't_

**The objective**

Naruto got up, it had been two weeks since the fire already, but he was just as confused. There was someone behind them, probably because of Hinata's Byakugan.

And he just couldn't freaking stand it, she was just so little and slender that he was afraid something would hurt her. Also there was this thing that he could also probably be target. Damn couldn't one have a normal life?

They started walking towards Hinata's class. Shikamaru was out doing he didn't know what with Gaara's sister and Sakura had been needed in the hospital, apparently some guy had burnt himself with poisonous acid and all the remedies Suna's medics had been using to cure him resulted ineffective.

The class went smoothly; Hinata was stuck with geography tough. Temari wasn't there and also the other teacher was lots more strict than Temari so well that. Naruto didn't blame her for the geography thing seriously; even leaving out the crappy teacher the country of the wind had lots of deserts and lots of names for those deserts and even more names for the caves cliffs and villages in those deserts.

They were finally coming out. They started walking the way to the house.

Normally Sakura would make a conversation that eve included the normally quiet Shikamaru. Naruto wondered what they were doing. With Sakura's medical abilities she should have been back in a whim. And well Shikamaru could just be dozing off somewhere else, watching clouds as it was his tradition.

"Ne Hinata-chan wanna grab something to eat." He grinned.

"H-Hai" She blushed.

Naruto took them both for dango. Hinata was still blushing a little by his side.

"Two dangos please."

"I'll bring it"

As the woman made their food both of them sat at the little wooden stand.

"This situation i-is horrible, isn't it?"

"Yeah" he looked at her, she was gazing at the ground "But we will end this soon like always, and we will figure out who those people are"

"I-I know I just wish w-we could have s-some sort of n-normal life" She turned to face him "we are always running around"

Naruto looked at her; it was true that Hinata was the most affected there "I guess, but we are ninjas after all we are strong" Naruto smiled at her again and saw as he face got illuminated by another small smile.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto-kun"

She was silent on the way home. But she looked better and even walked more straight. He liked it when she was this cheerful. And he had meant that before. Hinata was very brave to a point few people accepted. She was shy yes but when she wanted to say something she did and very effectively.

That reminded him of the months after the war actually. Once it had all been dealt with, Sasuke was still missing but he didn't plan on damaging the leaf anymore, he had actually the time to think about all that had happened including the confession Hinata had given him in the midst of the battle with Tendo Pain. For months he had been flustered over tha fact and actually avoided the kunoichi, he thought her very brave because he being how he was couldn't have told someone that. And they both never talked to each other. Well until he at least thought Hinata had gotten a crush on Kiba, and the fact stopped bothering him. That was Neji for you, when he was sober he wouldn't let more than grunts out but once he got smashed…

They arrived to the house and went to sleep hoping their friends would be here soon.

Hinata woke up to the bright sunlight hitting her in the face. She turned to Sakura's bed, it didn't look like slept in so she hadn't come. There was a bad feeling to it, but Hinata shrugged it off probably she was tired and stayed t the hospital.

She got dressed and soon felt a knock at her door.

"You ready Hinata-chan?" OMFG It was Naruto and she wasn't in more than her pants and a bra. She was lucky she had knocked this time. Normally he would just barge in but of course that was when Sakura woke her up on time.

"I-In a minute Naruto-kun" She finally found the hoodie and slipped it over her head.

Hinata went out, hair still ruffled.

"N-ne Naruto-kun did Shikamaru-san go b-back?" She needed to know maybe Sakura and him were with Gaara or something.

"Nope. Sakura didn't either did her?" Hinata shook her head.

"No and it really scares me what could they be doing?" hey got to the room and got in to see two elder women staring at them.

"Umhh hi"

"Hyuga-sama, please allow us to take your measurements for the wedding attire" they said weirdly at the same time. "We should have started once you arrived but with the entire ruckus we have lost two weeks already and the kimono we have to make is fairly a four month job"

The two women started measuring Hinata. And then showed her a book with little scraps attached to it.

All the pieces of fabric were cute she was having trouble choosing.

"This one" Hinata had pointed to a scrap that was white with a pattern of black and grey flowers.

"As you wish Hinata-sama" They left as Baki came rushing into the room.

"Hyuga-san Uzumaki-san come with me now"

Naruto rose from the chair and grabbed Hinata's arm, quickly pulling her out in a swift motion. They ended up in the Kazekage's room Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru were already there. Sakura and Shikamaru looked quite beat up. Sakura sported many cuts in her face and bandages in her left leg. Shikamaru had bandages in both arms.

"What happened?" Hinata looked preoccupied

"There had been some weird happenings, with the landscape. Suddenly some little hills disappeared or got bigger. So I went to investigate" Temari said "There I also found Shikamaru-kun and Sakura-san for the exact same reason. Still I got called so I had to leave"

"Damn it!" Naruto shrieked "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't know who this people was it may have been nothing about us" Shikamaru said as he looked at the bandages in his left arm "Anyway we sensed chakra close so we followed it and found two men one making a hill sink"

Naruto still looked fuming.

Sakura started talking "The tallest was an earth user. They saw us and started attacking. One said something along the lines of it worked or something. The earth style user started changing the landscape and the other one started attacking us, while the other one made a whirlwind around Shikamaru and me and started throwing kunai and senbon all around."Sakura shrugged "We both got hit in no much time but I managed to get out and slashed the guy with a kunai, but shamefully just got the backpack and the cloth around the head. A piece of paper escaped from it and the cloth fell down. I took the paper and then saw the person's face. It was a girl. She had Ink black hair and dark blue eyes. I would label her max our age. Anyway the man made some kind of dome out of the sand, and when we could open it somehow they had disappeared."

Gaara continued "Luckily the piece of paper Sakura rescued had important information. As now we now the objective of this enemy"

"Where is it? Show it to us!" Naruto had surprisingly stood up from the chair.

"Here" Sakura handed him the little paper. The calligraphy was refined and big.

_Bring me the Kyubi alive_

_As far as possible do the same with the Hyuga girl _

_If not just don't touch her eyes._

_Kill the others…_

"Damn"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Tighten security at least especially in Shikamaru-san and you Sakura-san" Gaara frowned can't someone have a peaceful life without weirdo people going after their villages "Hinata-san and Naruto-kun would have more chances if they found these people. As of now we will Reunite with the council of the village and put guards outside and inside the buildings. As long as you don't go anywhere dangerous it'll be ok, it has been proved that they want to do the least ruckus possible."

Everyone's reaction was a bit different. Naruto looked fairly enraged; Sakura frowned and clenched her fists. Shikamaru looked at the Kazekage with boredom in his eyes and Hinata just stood there wondering why they had to bear that. She would have been happier if Naruto was still in the leaf, safe in a place he knew well to fight.

"Fine"

They all left the room at the time with a quite preoccupied Hinata. She kinda knew this was going to get harsher.

Once they got to the rooms Sakura dragged them all in hers, they needed to talk about what they had just heard.

Sakura was the first to talk. "So guys we have to do something there's practically a knife hanging over our heads" no one spoke "First we'd need to know where the menace is coming from. We have to assume they know about venoms and such because the senbon had some sort of toxin that prevents medical ninjutsu from curing any injury caused by them"

"And we can be sure there are more enemies wherever they are staying"Shikamaru had a glum expression" As we're all strong ninja I doubt anyone would send only two people unless they were extremely confident in their capacities. We have now to be extremely careful as it seems their intention is luring us out to a place where they can attack us without alerting anyone else."

"The next time we see them we have to go all out on them no matter what." Naruto said with a nod.

"They will eventually appear, if we don't come out they are sure to go inpatient and come inside the city"

"Yosh"

How could he always be so cheerful? She thought even knowing they could come in by the window he didn't lose that trademark grin.

Well that was Naruto for you always cheerful and happy.

"Also, Hinata-chan, do you mind looking with the Byakugan every time we go out of this manor" Sakura asked.

"You don't even have to ask that's m-my duty"

"Ok so it's decided, let's go to sleep now" Sakura dismissed her friends and both she and Hinata went to sleep.

Hinata felt like sleeping already so she just closed her eyes and drifted into those so well known dreams where Naruto would love her and they were happy…

Naruto and Shikamaru sat in their room graciously playing a match of shogi which Naruto was royally losing.

"So, Shikamaru do you like Gaara's sister?

Shikamaru got red at that comment or at least a bit red but enough to be noticeable.

"Shut up and make your move Naruto" **(Whoa that sounded dirty)**

"So you do, eh?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I already said no"

"C'mon don't lie to me"

"Well maybe a little. But what do you say about Hinata?" Typical Shikamaru pulling an ace out of his sleeve. Naruto went livid and decided to pretend that he hadn't heard. He was about to lift a piece as his friend asked.

"Then you do it was time for you to realize…"

"I don't"

"Then why are you all red and agitated and have this expression that says shit he caught me"

"Very funny pineapple head" Damn why did he just have to have such a large IQ

**I know this was way too short but I didn't know how to connect this to the rest of the plot so it was kinda fillerish I liked it anyway. Pweeease review **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well new chappie this was a little itsy bitsy late because well Zalo and I got crazily high on chocolate and spend most of the weekend running around in parties and in the middle of this I got a cold so yeah. I had a lot of fun writing this.**

**Anyway I'll make the disclaimer as I haven't done any in this entire story: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Not mine. I only own this laptop and the chocolate bar in my hand.**

**Thanks to the awesome reviewers XD Yay for random music. Enjoy...**

_I need a little more luck than a little bit__  
__Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit__  
__And every time that I try I get tongue tied__  
__I'll need a little good luck to get me by_

**Sanded in?**

After the desert incident, nothing happened. And weeks passed and passed and passed and before Hinata knew there were two months for the wedding and she was being called by the sewers to try the first dress that was almost finished. It resulted to be a white kimono with black embroiders in the shape of crescent and diminishing moons which formed some kind of chains. That one was supposed to be the one for the official ceremony and Hinata couldn't say she didn't like it even though that was the dress she didn't have any say in. As for the dinner with the elders ANBU and others from the village her dress hadn't even been started, even though she knew the style would be frillier and it'd have more layers than the first one because she had heard the sewers suggest it while they took out the other one. Well she just hoped it'd be something that didn't make her look as serious as the other one.

She was also very tired, mostly because she hadn't been able to sleep the previous night as she had been worrying over the fact that the deadline was halfway done, and Hinata herself didn't feel in the slightest ready for it. It wasn't because of Naruto actually; it was mostly because she had never thought off herself as a bride or something like that. And now she didn't know how to face that fact when her mind deemed her of a normal mostly free kunoichi that at least could swoon over some guys (a guy) and dream there was a possibility that it would come true even if this possibility was as big as the head of a sewing pin.

Right then she was walking by the street, again only her and Naruto when a strong wind rose and most of people started walking as fast as they could to any cover place "Ne, Hinata-chan we should hurry this must be another storm" He shrugged both of them had enough bad memories of storms.

"H-Hai "She clutched the tan hooded trench coat over her body by that time she had learned that any person from Suna had one of those to protect from the flying sand.

They ran to the residence as the sand whipped their bodies with every step they took. She was surprised as it was extremely cold and also when they got to the residence the strong sounds that the wind made got her to cringe. Naruto thought he was starting to get a little bit too worried whenever she did this. Because he wanted to embrace her to hell, but he shrugged it off as the mere concern of a friend.

Sure she had been in one of those before but she was unconscious most of the time, not to say that the walls of the cave had been hard enough not to let the loud sounds get to them with all their strength.

They got to the rooms, and she shot him a glance for once he wasn't dense as he had always been. And followed her inside the room, he knew she was scared by the storm. Though checking first if Shikamaru had arrived from the talk with the village jounin. Which he hadn't and Sakura didn't seem to have arrived from the hospital either. He sat over Sakura's bed and Hinata walked over to her own.

For a moment both of them stayed quiet staring at each other… the only thing you heard was the wind outside.

"I'm worried, S-Sakura-san and S-Shikamaru-kun have disappeared l-like this what if they were attacked" Hinata knew a frail blush had appeared in her cheeks, but whatever. It wasn't like Naruto had ever realized that she blushed next to him. Maybe he didn't care. Hinata would prefer the former.

"Nah, don't worry. Sakura is fairly strong and Shikamaru is too much of a genius to fall that easily" he grinned at her.

Naruto stared at the girl sitting across him in the room. Seriously he didn't know what made him get in the same room with the kunoichi. For a moment it was all like he knew that Hinata didn't want to be alone. And then he noticed she had a faint blush in her pale cheeks. In fact he realized that most of the times when they had seen each other before the wedding thing she had been blushing, not only this once. And he knew in that moment that she hadn't blushed much since the notice and that he kinda missed it _where in hell did that damn thing come from? _

Another moment of silence and the sand seemed to make even more noise as it crashed in the outside walls of the solid building.

And she spoke "Say Naruto-kun d-do you m-miss Konoha?"

"Not that much, now that I think of it this last eight years I have only been in there for little time before missions of training called me back. But I always come back because I miss everyone. Why do you ask?" He looked at her intensely with those cerulean blue eyes or maybe were them Prussian blue, she couldn't quite figure it out.

"J-just something I've wanted to a-ask you"

"Ok haha can I ask something then?"

"S-sure" And then Naruto said that, originally he had done it just to fill in the space, and had planned to ask her some canon thing. But for some reason what came from his lips was not what any of them expected

"After this, will you ever come to visit us" His eyes seemed to be boring into her with all of their might.

In reality she had never thought or even wanted to come back after the sentence was due. Because the only thing she thought could be worse than being away from him was seeing him as she couldn't have him and someday arrive and discover he had married to Sakura or some other kunoichi. "I-I don't k-know it's …"Hinata bit her lip not to cry. And for some reason she thought, he looked crestfallen.

"Why?" That was a mix of a question and a whine. Why did he make it so difficult? She thought. And she had to hold back tears how could boys or at least all the ones she knew, be so dense.

"B-because it's h-hard"

"How can it be hard? Wouldn't you prefer to see us?" He had raised his voice a little too much and as he had been almost screaming before to make himself be heard over the storm's noise Hinata cringed at the sound of it.

"Y-you don't understand for me it'd be seeing what was taken of me all over again" Hinata screeched at him with tears menacing to pour out her eyes. He had always seemed so good. All those other times he seemed so understanding but in the end he hadn't been able to actually get the length of her pain. "I'm trying going to sleep" And with that she pulled the covers over her slender body.

And he just sat there dumbfounded.

So time passed and the room turned dark. And he was still sitting there. Not that Naruto was actually dumb, he might act like a fool at times but he knew when to be serious. And that was one of those situations he had hurt her and Naruto knew it. Truly he somehow understood that as Hinata had never wanted this she wouldn't like to be reminded of what she had lost just for the good of her clan. But he hadn't had that intention while asking what he had. In fact he had asked that because Naruto wanted to see Hinata from time to time, she was important for him even before the mission and now even more than then.

So he walked over to her. The room was still dark but he could still see her face in a peaceful sleep framed by countless indigo colored hairs. She still had a tear rolling midway down her cheek she had been crying and he felt guilty. He tugged one string of her hair in his finger.

"I'm sorry" He muttered and walked over to Sakura's bed wondering from where in the hell had that urge to kiss her forehead come from.

I her sleep the girl smiled.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))… **

Sakura looked outside the window; the storm had been going on for a long time already, it raised sand dunes by the moment and didn't let her see clearly for moments and in other moments it left everything clear and she could see the desert in its prime. How could anyone live with this in a weekly basis? Ew if it had been her Sakura would have been out of the village already.

She wondered how Hinata and Naruto were; those two were funny to watch together…

Still the landscape was pretty. The desert was lonely and wild but it still held a majesty that no one could deny. It didn't allow anyone in it easily but once that person became accustomed they didn't want to leave. In a nutshell it reminded her of Sasuke.

And for a moment she felt like she had seen the silhouette of a certain Uchiha standing in the distance but ever again another sand dune was whipped and raised by the wind, when she could look again at that spot there was no figure or whatsoever.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))… **

Temari sat across the pineapple haired shinobi. They were currently playing chess as there was nothing else to do until the damn thing stopped. Or at least quieted down a little.

Ok she did think he was hot. She'd give herself that one.

"I'm going to win this one Nara"

"You say" he snorted in response.

"Don't think a girl can win?" She smirked.

"Maybe" Uh oh he was asking for this. Temari looked at him straight in the eyes.

And with a swift movement she turned his king over.

Then Shikamaru's eyes widened. First woman to win against him in any board game. Troublesome.

And the worst thing, Temari wanted to jump him in that moment. **(Oh and not in the prude sense of the word kiddies)**

… **((XXxx_xxXX))… **

Sunlight shot through the window and startled Hinata's eyes. Gosh was she tired.

The memories of the last night came back to her suddenly. Wow she really had been bad like Hinata knew he didn't want to make her feel like that and she had just snapped and yelled at him.

She looked at her side. He was asleep in Sakura's bed. And looked handsome. Hinata wouldn't mind waking up to that image every day.

And that made her think. Where was Sakura?

And Shikamaru for that instance, they hadn't come back. Hinata wasn't a light sleeper but she was sure that if Sakura had come in she would have woken up.

And so Hinata stood up and went to the bathroom. Ew, she had slept in her clothes it was uncomfortable and she was still planning to apologize to Naruto for being rash the last night.

Damn, the storm still hadn't ended. She opened the curtains and found the ever so boring grey sky with Sand flying every way possible. Hinata went to the adjacent bathroom and changed into clean clothes.

And as she was searching for a clean beanie Hinata heard a knock on the door.

"Hinaata wake up I need to change. Oh and is Naruto there? We can't find him." It was Sakura, thank god she was alright, but how had she gotten in there wasn't there a storm. Still Hinata knew storm or no storm being a medical ninja Sakura hated to hell to stay too much time in the same clothes.

"Ok Sakura-chan I'm going. A-and yes he is here."

Then she heard a groan come from the other side of the room.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" She tried to shake of the night thing. Later. She also hoped not having woken Naruto up while talking with Sakura. "I didn't m-mean t-to wake you"

"Morning… Nah it's no problem"

… **((XXxx_xxXX))… **

Sakura walked towards her room along with Shikamaru and Temari. Really it had taken the storm-hurricane-whatever-the-hell-that-damn-thing-was the whole night to actually quiet down enough so that only ninja were allowed to go out. She was soaked and now only wanted a change of clothes and lie in the bed for the rest of the day. Orders? Hinata? Fuck orders she was hella tired.

And the room resulted to be locked. There were no clues of Naruto in the other one and she was about to burst.

Sakura knocked and shrieked "Hinaata wake up I need to change."She stopped for a second "Oh and is Naruto there? We can't find him."

"Ok Sakura-chan I'm going. A-and yes he is here." Thank god he was Ok Sakura was already fearing that the enemy had come and took him away while he slept.

She heard them making small talk in the room. And time passed and passed again and neither Hinata nor Naruto would open the godamned door.

"C'mon don't play fool with me open up Hinata" The bubblegum haired kunoichi yelled and still no verbal or physical response. So Sakura did what any other sane and normal person would have done in that kind of situation. She punched the door out of its frame. To find an empty room.

**(Do you just know how I wanted to leave it just there?)**

There was also another strange thing. A prominent cherry-like scent floating in the air that made Sakura want to flop in one of the beds and sleep. It wasn't Hinata's perfume, she had always used lilies and it was definitely something Naruto would ever use. And the window was open…

Shit the window was open.

Sakura had been so embedded into looking at the room than to notice that Temari and Shikamaru had gotten into the room.

But once she recognized the scent Temari spoke in a harsh hoarse voice "Get out now!"

The pink haired medic looked at her like she had grown a purple nose. Temari just grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her outside.

"Just when can we have a normal life?" She looked at the Konoha ninja in front of her "We have to go now, that scent is characteristic of some very potent sleeping bombs."

It took all of Sakura's strength not to punch the nearest wall into next week. Seeing as his partner was currently fighting of the urge to turn the whole building to rubble Shikamaru spoke "So from here on we can assume they have both been kidnapped"

"Yes but probably whoever it was is still in the village."Temari frowned "Baki" She called the older shinobi standing a couple of meters away "Inform my brother of this, we're following them now."

"But Temari-dono" The girl shot Baki a death glare and walked into the room and jumped out of the window followed by the two ninja of the leaf.

Baki just sighed, that was the same look Kankuro had given him when he went after Sasori of the red sand. He just hoped this trip didn't end up like that previous one.

He went to the Kazekage's office and explained it all.

"Send a letter to Konoha. And send Kankuro to back them up" Gaara told him.

"Sir aren't you worried about Temari-dono's safety"

A soft smile grazed Gaara's lips "Of course not, she has that Nara kid with her after all"

… **((XXxx_xxXX))… **

She felt frustrated; they had kidnapped them in front of their very eyes.

But this time she was to be the one to help he friends when they were in trouble.

They had been searching by the borders but it was finally in the northern part of the city, where they finally sensed a flicker of chakra already at several kilometers of the city. Far enough that the silhouette couldn't be seen in the horizon. The storm was finally dying down but some sand still occasionally whipped her face.

They probably were going to one of the countries between the land of the earth and the land of the wind or the land of the earth itself. The land of the earth was infamous for rumors of twisted experiments in the past and even though these had died down a little there were still nongovernmental groups that liked to dig into that matter.

There was one bad point to this, which was that as Suna was relatively close to the border soon everything would become a jungle due to the proximity of the rain village.

And in a jungle those people would find it far easier to hide.

"Let's go guys" Temari yelled from the next building and they all followed into the desert soon disappearing as the kidnappers had done.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))… **

Naruto felt his mind foggy.

He was unable to move his body so much that the only he could do was moving his fingers a little. When he did it he felt smooth fingers beside his.

He could never mistake who that smooth and slender hand belonged to.

And even if he did the vanilla smell gave her in.

He kinda knew he had been kidnapped and suspected they were being carried in some kind of summon.

Like the one Jiraiya had used once to send a rain shinobi to Konoha. And he knew he could do nothing. Even being as stubborn as he was he had known he was paralyzed by some sort of toxin since he had entered this sort of awake state. And even worse he couldn't make his chakra move within his body.

If he had been able to use chakra the fox's would have easily eaten away the poison. So right now he had to wait until it got out of his body.

Hinata was probably in the same state as he was. So he moved his fingers as much as he could, although it was just a little they intertwined with Hinata's just to let her know that he was there with her.

**Pweaaseee review love ya. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMFG I'm sorryyy I couldn't update because of my vacation homework. Class starts tomorrow Bwaaa teachers are evil. I dunno if I will be able to update this regularly but I'll try next chapter should be due for Friday. Thanks for all the wonderful people that reviews favs and alerts. This chapter has not much Naruhina in it and it's my first try at fighting scenes. Enjoy.**

**Dedicated to bubblegum hair dye manicures chocolate hot guys and more… Random music again heh…**

_The truth never set me free so I'm doing it myself…_

**The two people in the masks.**

Temari stared at the jungle just in front of her; this was where the country of wind ended and the country of Ishigakure village started. They weren't sure if the enemy was heading for Ishigakure or if they were heading for other point or village in that country.

Now they would have to follow them closely and wait for them to lower their guard anyway it had to be before the enemy got to the base. That is if they didn't want to deal with their companions.

The enemy got to a clearing, and started resting. Totally oblivious to the kunoichi spying on them from a certain distance. Sakura knew immediately where her friends were. How could she not have? There was a giant mole with those two people. This oddly reminded her of the time Gaara had been taken. Just this time it was Naruto the one to be saved.

She retreated a little more into the tree, grateful that it was dense enough to cover her completely and even muffle some of the sounds she made. Sakura wasn't grateful though to have a squirrel family's nest just behind her but that was another thing.

Shikamaru's voice rang in her ear "Sakura, have you found them already?" She had been the one sent to spy on the kidnappers since basically Sakura was he least easy to detect in the team.

"Yes fifty meters north they let their guards down. We have to ambush while we can" She said in half a whisper. Soon she felt the weight of both her companions landing in the same tree, this was it.

"Are they the same two from last time?" Temari whispered softly as she prepared the fan.

"Judging for their heights yes" Shikamaru said beside her. "Who goes for whom then?"

Sakura jumped to the same branch where they were so that she would be able to speak more freely "I'll get the earth style one, you two fight the chick"

"You sure?" Temari said a little concerned as they didn't know any of the guy's jutsu.

"Yes"

And they attacked.

Temari whipped her fan across the air using her first moon and creating a good distraction for Shikamaru to use his shadow possession jutsu.

Sakura immediately activated her chakra scalpels and went face forward the place where the mole was. But it wasn't there anymore. Instead it was the other guy waiting her there. She knew if she got to touch the guy with a chakra scalpel that only cut muscles he wouldn't even know what crossed him. Sakura had thought she had the upper hand, and that was why she was astonished by the earth lone that quickly grabbed her arm by the non chakra coated part and tossed her to the ground.

"She yelped a little as she saw that the most part of her forearm had been torn of its skin **(OMG I've had this happen to me and it fucking hurts like a bitch. And it takes like two months in completely disappearing along with the scar.) **Sure she would fix it in a second but it hurt like hell.

Anyway she stood and again jumped to the guy this time aiming with her super strength and the dude only dodged it again.

But she had an ace under her sleeve. And as she was leaning down Sakura shot many kunai like things that were clearly made of chakra. That was a technique in which she had achieved perfection during the years; it was basically molding her chakra scalpels and aiming for the enemy.

And unfortunately for her it just reached the dude's left leg and again like a déjà vu it ripped his mask.

While the girl's face had been pretty and almost cute this man's was scary, his left eye and the left part of his lip were totally deformed by a wide scar. And while the eye was too visible to be normal like it was always open and you could see the bright green iris in its totality, the lip was almost nonexistent in one side of his face. The skin was tan and he had the light brown hair that was held in a similar way to Hiruko's just that this one continued in log braids that hung midway into his back.

He fell, the muscle in his thigh probably destroyed.

And Sakura decided that it might be time to question.

"Why did you take Hinata and Naruto?" she asked at the man kneeing just a few meters in front of her with his hands on the ground.

"That does not concern you missie. You just have to know that today you're dying." His voice was scratchy.

"And who says I will?" She raised an eyebrow Sakura Haruno wasn't in every bingo book except Suna's or Konoha's for nothing was her?

"Me kiddo" And she felt something snaking up her legs. She looked down to find vines. Those were already also making their way up her arms.

"It can't be this is Yamato-sempai's and the Shodaime Hokage's jutsu." The man grinned at her words.

"And Yamato got this jutsu how girly? Hmm now you remember don't you? I just do what my master did and what his master did, but it has been enough chit-chat for now. I have People to deliver in the base and you have to die so…" He flicked a kunai out and Sakura spotted the mole in the trees behind the man.

'If I could get to it…'

But she couldn't and the creepy guy approached her limping with a wide grin. And something that resembled some kind of wire was shot to the guy who barely dodged it. She looked at her side and saw the much known red haired marionette that she had fought before. If that thing was there it just meant Kankuro was there too.

Before Sakura knew it the sand ninja had already cut her bindings.

"Go for the mole, we'll take care of these two" She didn't have to hear another word as she ran towards the mole.

The guy that was currently struggling against Sasori's body then did something weird; he let the wire like thing pierce him through the chest failing to get his heart for centimeters and slammed his hands into the floor. The mole immediately started digging back into the ground.

And the ground itself started filling up; Sakura knew that once the hole closed she wouldn't have any chance to get Naruto and Hinata back.

So she jumped…

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Kankuro stared at his opponent. The muscles were already freezing and he was going into something that seemed a coma.

The venom worked with an excessive speed the guy couldn't even talk anymore. Now to go behind Sakura and the mole. He had seen how the hole closed itself. But that didn't mean he hadn't put a little tracker in Sakura.

He grinned and walked in the direction the pink haired ninja was going. Temari had a little gadget to see both his and Sakura's position. Shikamaru and she would follow him soon. He started running, well until he felt the land below his feet change its form and a human shaped _thing _come out from an opening in the ground.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Shikamaru and Temari were having quite some troubles with their opponent. The woman had gotten rid of the mask covering her head once the battle had started. But she didn't show any expression on her face like ever. She had deflected most of their attacks with whirlpools and the few she had received she didn't mind. She didn't even flinch when a kunai was buried deep enough in her left arm that she had had to struggle to get it out. Her expression was like Sasuke, Neji and Itachi all together.

Shikamaru knew too, that she was only playing by the time. That she was checking what they could do. And even worse. They hadn't seen her full jutsu yet.

And sure as hell she had seen many of theirs.

Fuck.

They stopped attacking and she just stared, waiting…

They heard some kind of crumbling sound before the tree both were stepping on fell as well as many that were near.

"Hurry up, I have to report in" The voice was dead, almost robotic. Nothing that you could call a human voice. "Will you move or shall I kill you already"

"Who are you?" Temari asked defiantly.

"You should just know my name is Fumiko. Be sure to remember who killed you"

"Bitch, and who says we're going to get killed by you" Temari answered with a grin. The other woman didn't pay attention to the insult.

"No one does. Because that's a fact. It'd be dumb to say it" She said with the same monotone tone. What was this woman? "I'm bored already it's time to end this."

Fumiko made a motion to jump towards them to find her legs restrained by Shikamaru's strangling shadow jutsu.

"Ha, you lowered your guard." Shikamaru said with a confident smile in his face "There's no way you could hide any more weapons in that outfit and I've already taken the pouch down." Fumiko looked down, true. But he still hadn't got to her arms.

"Don't get cocky. I don't only use metal weapons." She felt the thing snaking up and with the last moment when her arms were free she made a hand sign "Nimpo Ribon-fu no jutsu" **(Ninja art wind ribbon jutsu)**

They waited one, two minutes, and nothing happened.

"Seems I did get to you in time" Shikamaru responded as the girl struggled in his jutsu. "I'm surprised you have enough strength to struggle."

"You didn't. My jutsu is just slow" a smirk started making its way up the woman's face "So, are you attached at all to the kunoichi beside you?"

"Why the question?"

"Because, unless I'm released she's dying in three minutes"

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Sakura was running, running like hell.

So this was the reason that no one had been able to find where those two had gone after enclosing themselves. They _had_ considered the underground escape routes but although they had checked for signals of a hole patching no one had thought about one that refilled itself.

Before her a giant mole like fifty meters separating them. Behind her a rock wall that went closer every time. She wondered whether the guy was still alive or this was a jutsu that once started worked on automatic until its objective was complete.

When she had jumped into the hole Sakura drifted through a pendant that she calculated must have had fifty meters or so. She planned on attacking the creature before it came out, but its skin until the moment seemed to be resistant to Kunai and Shuriken.

She threw ever another kunai to the mole. The same as before, it was deflected and the animal just made a somehow annoyed sound.

Sakura chuckled. That thing couldn't be annoyed could it?

The mole changed its position a little. Now it was slightly facing upwards.

That resulted a disadvantage, now there was dirt falling everywhere and it diminished her visibility.

'Wait, if that thing is going up it means that we're close. I can't afford it getting to the base.'

She gathered her chakra in both her forearms and jumped to it. Once she was riding the creature she prepared the chakra scalpels to cut through any kind of organic material she put in their way. At first she satisfactorily watched as blood oozed out of the animal's back. It slowed down a little. And Sakura used the cutting jutsu again.

The poor animal started struggling and twisting in pain but it still dug. Sakura felt bad, but it was her duty to do that there was no space in there for her morals.

Blood was coming out nonstop. She was soaked in it and wondering if the thing would die from lack of blood soon. Sunlight then came in the tunnel and she saw what seemed to be a shack five hundred meters north. The mole started going there. It was probably the entrance to a base of some sort.

The mole was already half out its hole, when it started shaking its body as if to shake water off fur. Suddenly Sakura felt herself being thrown off its back and into the hole. The earth wall was almost over her and Sakura could deduce that it wouldn't push her until both resurfaced. It would completely cover her body and leave her as a fossilized ninja.

So she ran. And finally caught up to the outside.

Something was wrong, the place where she had come out looked like a field with grass trees and well all that. But there was no sunlight in there. She could recognize the fluorescents that were in the two story high ceiling. She had assumed that the mole would go out to the surface just out of the enemy's quarters. No that it'd go in the quarters. She carefully slipped down the mole's fur. Then she saw the blue glowing chakra that surrounded someone's hand touch her forehead's skin. Sakura recognized the jutsu, but it was way too late.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Shikamaru looked at his partner with concern searching for some kid of bomb near her or something but he just saw plain old Temari. Or well better to say until she started lifting slightly from the ground.

"What the…" Temari made a sound as if she was choking.

"I wouldn't waste air sweetie" The black haired girl across the tree free zone said "Or you'll run out of it even faster." The girl fell on her knees and let go of the giant fan in her hand.

The woman's eyes had dilated pupils and an expression that radiated of madness. She looked like some loony except that the rest of her face was still calm.

Shikamaru made the jutsu's hand go a little higher this time it was almost getting the girl's neck.

"Even if you kill me now, the jutsu will still strangle her" The woman grinned ferociously.

He jumped on Temari **(Not in the sick sense of the word) **and searched for whatever kind of binding Fumiko was using but couldn't find any.

Shikamaru still saw the places where there was pressure and that made themselves evident as they made easy to find tracks in her clothes and skin choking Temari. He tried to cut it as maybe it could be an invisibility jutsu. His kunai went through it like it would go through air. Damnit he wouldn't lose Temari.

"It's futile I tell you. You can cut ropes but those ribbons are made of compressed air and wind. That's not something a kunai can slash."

Shikamaru looked at the girl that was now lying in the tree branch, practically convulsing in her need to get air.

He had a sudden urge to go down and tell her he'd make it ok.

Shinobi were supposed to be able to sacrifice their own lives and their companions' in order to get a mission done. He couldn't bring himself to do that. At least not the part about his companions' lives. He would gladly give his' up but he couldn't just kill the woman and let Temari die. He knew being the genius he was that maybe once he had freed that woman's arms she would just make the process shorter and kill Temari. But there still was that tiny little chance that the woman didn't and he just hoped that one was it 'cause if not he'd both lose Temari and let the girl free from the jutsu. Now, he had those two options. Damn. For some reason he wasn't actually considering what the girl could do but whether he could free Temari somehow, even if it meant letting the enemy off.

"Tic tock" She smirked "Time is running out. If I know that jutsu she has thirty seconds by now" The sing song voice made Shikamaru sick. He finally made his decision and knew he already regretted it, but he had to for the sake of the mission.

Shikamaru put his fingers together and the shadow immobilizing Fumiko moved.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Hinata woke up in a place she didn't know with another body beside her.

Naruto. She thought.

They had been in the room, and…

Damn why couldn't the damn wedding be over with. All this complications were driving her nuts like cant someone's life be ruined in one swift and peaceful motion. Well no she had to almost die, almost make the man she actually loved die, almost die _again, _be searched by damn kidnappers, be kidnapped and wake up in a place she didn't know with the man she did love and made her chest hurt every time she saw him.

She noticed there was an unusual lack of chakra in her body. With the little chakra she had left Hinata looked around with the Byakugan and noticed two colored chakra currents floating in a slow motion to the walls. The first knd of chakra was hers it had a dark blue color. The second was light blue, Naruto's. They were being chakra drained.

She felt something squeeze her fingers and realized that he had been holding her hand all that time.

"Naruto-kun… w-wake up" she said squeezing his hand a little.

The blonde opened cerulean blue eyes.

"We have to get out of here" he said softly.

**So well sowyyy for the late update pls review…**

**Oh and I'm searching for a beta, anyone interested pls PM me**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I've been a little busy with school, but I hope you enjoy this I like it over the other chapters though. I'm sorry this was late but then again I can't seem to get math right and it's sincerely killing me.**

**The one thing I'm happy about is I got A's in all of my subjects except math ughh stupid math. I'm top of my class in English Spanish and PE**

**This is dedicated to Zalo and Izhaa who have kept nagging me to write this sooner, chocolate, the belt I'm about to get in martial arts and candy also to my lovely beta Dani-chan. Enjoy**

**This doesn't have too much Naruhina either, actually it has more Shikatema but I love that one too. O.O**

_If I could take you somewhere, I'd take you to the darkest place,_  
_scatter you in art forms, admire the whore_  
_beauty in different ways, your hands on picture frames_  
_your eyes in the glass wear your face as a mask_

_**((This song is creepily beautiful.))**_

**Lightning Ribbon…**

The shadow slowly retreated from Fumiko's body. The woman smirked evilly and with a swift motion made the wind ribbons strangling Temari back away with a hissing sound. Shikamaru looked at the girl in the tree branch; she was pale reminding of death. For a second she opened her greenish blue eyes but they fell back and her body itself started slipping from the branch.

He picked her up before any damage could be done to her body. Carrying her bridal style Shikamaru went down to the floor and left her with her back resting against a tree and as far from Fumiko as he could manage. That woman was crazy and he didn't want her to find another way to use Temari against him.

He wondered why he was doing this for Temari. Had it been any other Shinobi or Kunoichi Shikamaru would have just left them lying in a nearby branch in any safe position he could utter. Then why Temari being her troublesome loud and daring self made Shikamaru over worry about her.

He went back to the place where the woman waited for him.

"Poor girl. You made your choice in the last second. I bet she was in a lot of pain" She said in a fake concerned voice, that dripped of despise and hate for the blonde haired kunoichi. A grin filled the woman's face. "But I'll tell you that… Weaklings deserve that and more." The last part was almost a whisper, uttered in a light childish voice.

Shikamaru just made a hand sign and sent the strangling shadow over the woman. It grabbed her neck in a second and she was laughing like a loony. Shikamaru focused a little more into killing her and as the laugh died and was substituted by the choking sounds he heard a whisper near his left ear.

"Now now don't be too hasty I'm not killed that easily" The voice said as the woman's hair brushed against his cheekbone "Also, darling you're amusing, I haven't had so much fun in lots of time. I'm playing with you until I tire off." Her breath smelt like vanilla and cherries but there still was a scent hiding underneath, a scent not disgusting but dangerous. This woman was a really troublesome one. She could look like a little teen just by smiling. Everything in her suggested cute innocent girl, while she was a ruthless killer in side.

"Since when weren't you there?"

She laughed softly behind him "The truth is that I was never there."She said in a sing song voice"So you see all of this has been a game." So all that time… Then why hadn't she killed Temari when she had the chance. With an enemy down it would be lots easier. Shikamaru then figured it out. The bitch was messing with his mind. All that time she made it seem real just to amuse herself with his actions.

Shikamaru felt something moving in the earth and jumped out of the way as quickly as he could. She had ripped the tree from its roots. Shikamaru couldn't see where she was so he limited to dodge the trees.

And it continued, every time he stepped on a tree she ripped it out of the earth with a ribbon. Shikamaru was so focused on trying to find some way to reach her with the shadow possession jutsu that he didn't realize until he spotted a smear of red and black far down while he hid and tried to plan how to attack the girl. And he knew it; the little bitch had been leading him that way, darn.

He looked at the blue eyed woman who was standing in a huge clearing that seemed to have been ripped of all grass, well that probably was the thing happening but still. Now he knew it, she'd play with him till death. He was already in a disadvantage as Temari was there and he had to look out so that he wouldn't bring an attack or destroy something while she was defenseless. Also in the middle of that unnatural clearing it would be difficult if not impossible to reach her with a shadow jutsu. Darn. He'd have to use his entire mind for this one.

"Are you gonna attack? Or do I have to use the woman every time I need you to make a move. One player games aren't any fun" She said in the same emotionless voice she had used in the beginning.

"Don't worry you'll be done with soon" He smirked. She could be as tough as she wanted but Shika had his too.

"Then you can start by coming out of wherever you are. I don't see how you can kill me if you stay hidden and do nothing. Also be careful if you don't want the woman getting into this"

She mentioned Temari, he glanced over the place where he had seen the kunoichi just before. I was empty. **(BWAHAHA I know I'm evil I love cliffies myself)**

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Kankuro stared with wide eyes as the same man he had just supposedly killed arose from the earth. Now he could see how these guys had gone past the village's defenses so easily.

"What the heck. I thought I killed you back there"

The man smirked "Yo kid" His rough voice said "Don't go on and just leave me for dead. We aren't that easy to kill, we aren't _weak_"

Kankuro stayed silent. This was freaky damn. "You sure as hell aren't, that poison was fool proof"

"Oh but you just take humans into account. I'm no human" He said easily dodging a marionette head that was flying aimed for some part of his neck.

"Then what are you, an animal?" Kankuro said as he aimed kuroari at him.

"Mostly a plant" The man said cheekily. So as you see even if you kill me with that thing you have underground…" Sanshōuo ate him just then. And kuroari pierced his body.

Kankuro then saw a little protuberance in the earth from where the man climbed back up.

"I will resurface as good as new. I told you kid, we aren't weak." The man said finishing his sentence. Then he started making vines come out of the ground until they made a tight cage around the sand ninja. Kankuro smirked.

'If he thinks some worthless vines ate stopping me he's way too out of it' the sand ninja reached out to cut the vines, but instead he himself got cut by sharp spines going out of the floor.

"You won't get out dumbass" The voice resounded in the cage "That cage is to be your coffin." A fanatical laugh was heard "Remember this; Makoto Sendo the man that killed you" And the floor began rising **(Weird name but I'm tired of saying the man all of the time)**

Kankuro smirked, as if he didn't have some aces under his own sleeve too. He quickly summoned Sanshōuo and hid inside of him.

Makoto made an opening in the thorny cage and expected to see the boy being drained of all the blood by the piercing thorns that the plant had. Instead he found Sanshōuo jumping out at him with a spear coming out of its mouth. The man let it pierce him. Hadn't he told the boy it was futile already?

A loud sound was heard in the distance. Fumiko. Damn.

Makoto knew that she could have already disposed of the two weaklings. But that woman had a bad habit of playing with her opponents until they went crazy. He had seen this one guy whom she had had fighting with a genjutsu for three whole days and then and just then she had closed the ribbons over him with such force that he had exploded. Makoto shuddered. No one wanted to get in that woman's way.

He kicked the marionette on the ground, where it broke leaving the sand ninja defenseless. He smirked, time to end this.

"Those thorns sure are though, they broke him again"

The man looked at him and charged in moments. Soon he felt himself hit the ground, what the heck the venom shouldn't be able to do that. For goodness sake he was a fucking plant.

"How'd you do that kid?" He asked, feeling his tissues start freezing. "I was immune to the other poison"

Kankuro smirked "This is not the same poison. It's a memento from the man who designed my marionettes. Normally it'd take three days for you to die with the quantity I put in, but plants are simpler beings. I'd give you an hour at the most."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I've been attacked with it before and I know its effects. Also you gave me the last piece, thinking so high of yourself that you revealed me your weakness. No, as you said you aren't weak. But although I don't know about the kunoichi you at the very least are foolish."

The man started talking at weird skips as he died.

"He you got me kid. But be careful, even if I couldn't kill you… I sure was close and that… woman will mentally torture… your friends until they beg… for her to kill them." And his face fell into the earth.

He gave the body one more glance and went in Sakura's direction.

"We're no weaklings either old man. And anyway if that Nara lets anything happen to my sister He's dead" As smirk crawled up his face "And as dense as I am even I know he'd die before letting such thing happen"

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

"As if I would just stand back like some goody two shoes bitch" Shikamaru watched in awe as the female sand ninja emerged from the shadows and attacked Fumiko with a wind jutsu that destroyed ten times the quantity that Fumiko had.

"You came out eh…" The black haired girl smirked and moved her hand; a slight breeze lifted a dust cloud. And I could see them. The ribbons. Barely visible but still there. They were long he calculated, almost a kilometer each. They were grabbing the two closest trees one at Temari's exact west and the other at her east spiraling over every single branch they could find. Temari didn't seem to be able to see them. Maybe she was too close. "You shouldn't have. Don't you see you're just a weakness? He has to protect you…"

Temari frowned who was this woman taking her as? "Ha you only want to enrage me; I don't fall for this kind of dirty little tricks."

Fumiko pretended to think for a second "Oh really? Well I'll show you how much of a nuisance you are then. With this you are actually doing me a favor"

She made a swift motion with her fingers and the sound of moving ground was heard. Temari believing the menace came from the floor jumped and fanned everything about her so that she'd be able to see through the thick dust. In that moment she saw two trees flying in her direction. They were less than three meters from her each, but at the rat e they moved she wouldn't be able to escape. Temari closed tightly her eyes as reminding her of one of those little cliché stories Matsuri was so fond of reading, her life passed after her eyes. Faces intertwined themselves with places and names that made them even more beautiful. First her siblings Kankuro and Gaara. Then some people from the squad she led that were her friends. Then her father and a brief memory she had of her mother. Finally the faces of Konoha shinobi began popping in her head with randomness. And she saved Shikamaru for the end. Why? She didn't know. For some reason she just wanted to. She had felt happy when he came to Suna as if someone finally completed an empty space. He was a lazy bum, smartass and said the word troublesome more times than you could ever count in a day. But he was Shikamaru nonetheless and Temari accepted that she may have taken a certain attachment to the pineapple haired shinobi during his stay in the village of the sand and even before then she had been more than a little interested in Konoha's very own lazy genius.

All this went through her head in the second she had left, and Temari waited for the impact that would probably make her become a brilliant stain of crimson in the floor. But it never came. Instead she felt herself being carried bridal style.

She still had her eyes clenched shut but could actually feel him smirking. "Why did you come out?" Temari urged him remembering the woman's words.

Shika was expecting that, but didn't actually worry. He had been able to see the position of the ribbons before attacking and made sure not to touch them. "I'm not about to see someone else die in front of my eyes. Much less if it's a woman. And even worse when that girl's gruesome ways are involved." His serious expression was changed them into a lazy smirk. "Also your brothers would seriously kill me if I did let that happen"

He put her down and Temari searched for the woman wherever she was, but saw nothing but trees reaped from the seams "Come out, weren't you about to show me how I was an eyesore?" Temari asked in a mocking kind of way.

"Oh no, but I needed to put you little toys in palace."She came from the dust cloud ahead "_Now _I can play the game I love so much. **Lightning ribbon no jutsu: Sharp edged ribbon**"

Temari felt as the air was charged with electricity and knew they had definitely to run right away. It was the same as before, one thought the jutsu hadn't worked until one started to choke.

And so they tried to avoid it, she felt something like a blade pass by hr left cheek. That would have been the perfect moment to kill her, but there was no lighting based cut performed in her body.

Shikamaru's she thought was another story. Blood was dripping from his left leg and he had multiple little cuts in his arms. Even as she wasn't a medic ninja, Temari knew that Fumiko had cut some of the non important blood vessels, no he wouldn't die, but that would weaken him due to the blood loss. There were three parallel slashes in his cheekbone that reminded her of a cat's doings.

"You're a sick bitch" Temari barked at her.

The other one showed her the same expressionless face she had had before. "I guess. But I bore too much in master's base and it's funny to use you people as toys."

'What the heck, is this chick bipolar or something **(No offense intended) **one moment she's going all psycho on us and the next she becomes some kind of emotionless robot.' Temari thought as she glanced at Shikamaru covered in injuries.

Then everything went black and she felt Shikamaru dragging her to the woods while the smoke bomb effect still lasted.

"I have a plan" were the first words he uttered. Temari nodded, it was their only hope if they couldn't trust in a genius' plans then what could they trust in.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

"It's i-impossible" Hinata slid down there was with a smug look on her face.

"We need to try, Hinata-chan what do you think they'll do to us if we stay?" Naruto held her hand and helped her stand up. The girl looked tired. Naruto's eyes were already red because of the chakra draining walls that took all the chakra they could without killing them.

"I know, but I'm s-so tired a-and this room s-seems like a tank"

"Don't worry we'll get out of here somehow" He smiled reassuringly and she couldn't resist. Oh how she hated yet loved that smile.

Hinata stood up and tried to focus the little chakra she had in forming a Byakugan. She was surprised when nothing changed. Damn. That room was probably made of lead. The Byakugan couldn't see through a few things, especially lead.

It had been too much. Her head started aching and she knew herself passing out in Naruto's arms. She would wake up, but that in at least two hours.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Sakura woke up tied to a chair with chakra suppressors in both her hands.

A man was standing just in front of her. His pale blonde hair was in a ponytail a red strike crossed it in the middle. His skin was pale and he had big red eyes.

"I see you are awake" he took her by the chin "Now dear kunoichi is time for you to tell us some things."

She spat at him "No you are the one telling me some. Like where are my friends right now. Or what the hell do you plan to do with them"

"Calm down. We have lots of time for this right now, and well which of your friends are you talking about. The dirty blonde kunoichi, the genius, the puppeteer, the Kyubi vessel or the Byakugan user"

"How do you know who came?" Sakura's expression was puzzled.

"Easy, I know when my minions are fighting, and they send me air reports so. Well I'm surprised Makoto died, he was one of the best. But at least Fumiko is winning. That woman is scary when she fights"

The bastard, he had known where and whom they were fighting all the time. So that's why they had captured her so easily, an ambush. Now she was concerned. Makoto must've been the tall earth user, what means that Kankuro is Ok. But Fumiko was probably the girl. She wished Shikamaru and Temari to be ok "Stop playing dumb, I wanna know where Naruto and Hinata are. You know the Kyubi and the Byakugan"

"Oh those two they are three doors away I'm using them for experiments once we end up with the rest of your friends" The man smirked "Now sweetie how about answering some questions to me as I already answered yours?" A creepy grin that reminded her of Kabuto's clung onto the man's face.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Hinata saw a blur, yellow cerulean and lots lots of orange just beside her.

"Naruto-kun"

A grin flashed through that face "You ok. You just passed out all of sudden"

She smiled "I was j-just lacking chakra" cerulean encountered lavender "How m-much time w-was I out?" She said better to know how much had their friends been fighting.

"About thirty minutes, for a moment I thought you were dying on me" He gave Hinata that trademark grin and helped her sit "But then I realized you were just unconscious."

Then both of them heard that little hissing, of paper slipping in a cold floor. Naruto picked up the note with care so that if it was a bomb it wouldn't explode.

Hinata leaned over to see what it said.

_Little kiddies_

_Say your goodbyes_

_One of you both_

_Is leaving tonight _**(I kinda remember wide knowledge of the late, madness here. If you watch that don't at night I was traumatized)**

They both looked horrified at the simple note and then he didn't know why. But he embraced her tight.

**Please review I wuv you all hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

**So hey I'm pretty sorry this time but I really couldn't update the list of reasons is at the bottom please read. Anyway next one wont be sooo tardy Hope you enjoy. Oh and I wrote a Fairy tail song fic too yay.**

**This is dedicated to Zalo my crush etc etc you know the drill**

**Oh and it will be mine once my parents stop being over protective which is never. Rnadom music.**

_Se que me dijiste_

_Que el amor existe_

_Y su poder hace lo que sea_

_Que cambie el destino_

_Quedate conmigo porque no_

_Soporto la idea_

_(This just came out of nowhere)_

**The runaway**

Naruto looked at the girl standing just beside him. Her face looked frightened. But of course who's wouldn't… well maybe Sasuke's but that was another completely different thing. So he did the only thing that came to his mind. He couldn't say he didn't want it anyway.

Naruto embraced her. Just like he would to Sakura when she got anguished in the 'anniversary' of their teammate's departure when she started shaking and crying. He knew there was no other option; he'd have to use the fox's chakra for this one. Naruto didn't like to use it frequently in fact he used it the least he could. Even if the control he had over it was higher than it had been before he always was afraid of giving it too much freedom and wake up one morning to a pile of ashes where Konoha had been.

The difference there was that Hinata just didn't cry right then. She turned to look at him with a sweet tint of pink covering her prettyprettypretty face.

"Naruto-kun, w-we have to get out of h-here" She looked at him with concern in the so renowned Hyuga eyes.

"Yes. We'd have to do it in the nick of time though."

"Yes, t-there's n-no possibility to get o-out a-as long as t-the door i-is closed f-from the outside"

Naruto nodded "They probably will wait for us to be –CRASH–"And the door flew in pieces.

**... (((XXXxxx_xxxXXX)))…**

Sakura looked as the man exited the room. What a gross man kinda reminded her of Kabuto ew.

The bindings they had put on her were chakra suppressing handcuffs. Who did they take her for? That might work with Naruto or some of the other shinobi but the thing was that those cuffs let a little of chakra to remain in order not to kill the person. Sakura was known for having better chakra control than Tsunade after all.

She started forming her scalpels very carefully not to make herself pass out. Sakura knew she'd have to wait a little once she had released them for her strength to return, but it was worth it.

'Just a little more…' She thought as finally the material cut. It was exhausting.

Sakura stayed there for a little more. This bastard sure was cocky there wasn't one guard in their spots.

She stood from the table, her legs almost giving way as they were all wobbly. Well, first find Naruto and Hinata

Sakura didn't know if to believe the Kabuto reminder guy, for all she knew there could be a hound of wolves' two doors away and she'd be shred to pieces once she got in. No she thought, that man was waaay too cocky to tell her that just to make Sakura fall into a trap. They'd probably be there. So Sakura still with wobbly legs got up and walked to a room at the end of the sickening green walls of the hallway and she blew the door away…

You know just in case…

**... (((XXXxxx_xxxXXX)))…**

Naruto feared the worst as he saw a tall and lean figure go towards them between the clouds of dust that arose when the door was blown off. But luckily he recognized the figure standing in the doorway as his female medic companion.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata embraced their pink haired nakama

Sakura looked up to see Naruto sitting in the other corner. She practically jumped to him sobbing.

"We thought… (Sniff) you would have… died by the time we got here"

"Nah we're though enough not to do that. Wait. We? Who else is here?"

"I don't know Shikamaru and Temari may still be in the forest fighting, as for Kankuro I'm not sure. He took care of my opponent to allow me to get here."

"Hmm it smells like cherries" Hinata said all out of the blue.

"Random comment…" Sakura added but it was actually true the air smelt strongly of cherries.

"Kuso, this is the same smell as back Th…" Naruto fell to the ground with a loud thump Hinata rushed to his side before she herself fell unconscious. Sakura tried to cover her mouth and force the sleeping poison to be neutralized with her chakra but then realized she couldn't use chakra, and furthermore even if she could she'd fail, she knew it because if it had been able to take Naruto down even when he had the nine tails how could she just an average kunoichi go against it. 'Damn, the bastard knew what I would do he just played with me this whole fucking time' Finally she crawled towards the door; her hand touched the doorframe just before Sakura fell into a deep slumber of peaceful dreams about a raven haired ninja she hadn't seen in almost four years.

**... (((XXXxxx_xxxXXX)))…**

The light hurt Hinata's eyes. She of course knew what had happened there was no way to know what time it was in that plain white cell with fluorescent lights to keep it lit all day. She hoped it there was still a lot of time left until night time. Maybe they could make a plan or burst the door open or something like that. Sakura wasn't even there anymore they probably took her back to another cell or wherever she had been before getting to theirs. How could Hinata tell? Easy, Sakura had that same cherry scent when she got there.

She saw a blonde haired head get in her vision field. "Good you're awake Hinata-chan"

"Yes, do y-you k-know how much t-time has it p-passed s-since we fell a-asleep"

His expression went sad, "Not much an hour at much, but we have nearing three hours to get out or well I don't know what they will do to us once it's night time"

"W-we have to get o-out"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Hinata-chan" She blushed. Some things would never change, even in that situation Hinata still felt dizzy at the sound of his voice and then she knew there was no way her stubborn brain could just toss the feelings she had aside once she was married. It was like asking her not to breathe. She had to learn to cope with the fact that one day she would be sitting in the Kazekage mansion and receive a letter announcing that Naruto Uzumaki the Rokudaime Hokage was marrying his pink haired teammate or some random girl he had known in a mission. Of course Hinata like the proper lady she had been raised to live as would go to Konoha and give her blessings to the happy couple while her insides tore her apart in an urge to yell out that she loved him. Then he'd have a son or a daughter that Hinata had once desired but would never have, they could force her to marry but if they wanted heirs well go search for them somewhere else at that instance Hinata would completely refuse even if it meant a fight or two, she wasn't as strong as Naruto, but she sure wasn't weak enough not to oppose resistance.

"H-Hai"

They spent the next two or three hours trying to find a way out, but it was impossible. The room was way too fortified for them to be able to get out in that weakened state. Naruto knew the time was approaching he couldn't let Hinata be taken and he knew there was an alternative.

"Hinata-chan, I'm freeing the fox." The girl looked at him with scared eyes. "I'll blow the walls out, just please if by any chance it starts going out of control run, don't mind me"

"Na…"

"Please" his eyes just said it all.

"O-ok"

Naruto didn't know what had come to him. He just couldn't let Hinata die; it was like that time in the desert just that this time it was not giving his body because she had died but giving his body up so that she would live on then letting that body go body didn't matter as long as she was ok. As long as it was for her his life just didn't matter at all.

So he summoned the chakra with the technique he had learned from killer bee. Suddenly the well known yellow coat covered his body and he aimed for a wall.

It blew up immediately and he smiled taking the fox back Naruto felt like a fool for all that dramatic thing before he could control the effing thing for god's sake he was becoming paranoid. Well not exactly he was becoming paranoid when Hinata was around, in any other circumstances he would have blown off the whole thing.

Between the clouds of dust they saw a garden, with grass wild flowers, the whole lot. Thinking they had gone out to freedom both ran to it until they saw ten other ninja or so appear in the edges of the hole and Hinata too noticed the fluorescents in the ceiling.

"Damn we're trapped"

"Don't worry they haven't g-got much chakra" Hinata said as she was finally able to use her Byakugan "Actually they seem to have different chakras in all their bodies. It's like they have been made of rejected parts from different bodies."

Suddenly Hinata felt wind cress her cheek and somehow managed to stop the guy that had jumped towards her. Nine more ninjas appeared. O h god this was becoming a long fight.

**... (((XXXxxx_xxxXXX)))…**

Truth to be told he was nervous. Shikamaru was almost sure of their winning with that plan but Temari had to take a great risk for it to work and that put him even worse than angry.

The woman in front of them stared with her wide blue eyes

"So, Ya gonna do anything I'm getting bored. Maybe I should just kill you if you can't entertain me well."

"We're not staying in this battle any longer. This has to end" Shikamaru cautiously said.

"Yep I'm killing you now after all this is no fun and I have things to do, the master will be calling shortly too, so sayonara." She said and swirled her hand but not towards him and Temari like he had planned but to the right. Grabbing something that hid between the trees. The second ribbon, the one tied to her left hand suddenly went towards Temari who was just beside Shikamaru and passed through her in a split second.

Then the first ribbon dragged something out of the trees and held it high, just about two meters from the floor. Shikamaru looked up to see it was way too late and Temari was in the woman's grasp. His face went into the image of a desperate man's face. How could she see through their plan?

"Let her go" Shikamaru said defiantly

"And why exactly should I?" The concentrated on the woman as Shikamaru made a hand sign behind his back.

Soon the piercing shadows made their ways to the woman's legs and pierced them in seconds leaving her bound to the ground. "If not I'll strangle you"

He was almost sure they had won; having Fumiko figure out there was a clone in Temari's place, and then having Temari captured was all part of the plan to make her think she had won "My, didn't we go through this already." That sweet voice whispered from behind his ear and a strong sensation of déjà vu washed over Shikamaru from behind "I'm not dumb you see. But this bores me already and tires me too, do you know how much of a lazy person I am anyway. Be happy you can witness her death." He slowly turned and saw her lift her hand. "**Lighting ribbon style: ****Ribon denki"**

Shikamaru saw as electricity surrounded the sand ninja and she started squirming from the undoubtedly unbearable pain she was experiencing "Don't worry I'll leave her half recognizable"

And suddenly the jutsu was over. Fumiko looked displeased.

"Dear why do you always make such a fuss with things and when there's a hot guy in here too" A shadow started moving from the other side of the clearing and Fumiko let out a low growl.

"What do you want here Yue"

"Oh don't make a fuss out of it Lei. Master is calling you. Finish them off another time" Fumiko looked annoyed but finally complied. The figure became clearer and clearer until Shikamaru could see it was a girl about the same age as Fumiko's but with brown hair that was very short in the back with two long tufts on the front. She had green eyes. "Anyway, my name is Adrika. And good bye"

With that they were off and Shikamaru crawled to Temari's side.

**Well here is my horribly long list of reasons for being a bad author and not updating on time but first some things.**

**Lei is a Chinese name that means thunder.**

**Yue is a Chinese name that means moon**

**Adrika is a sanscrit name that means small fountain, now o with the list.**

…**I'm on exams and I could bet the teachers want to scare us, heck I didn't sleep for nearly five days studying…**

…**I escaped to go to a party and got my laptop taken away for three days…**

…**Practically moved into Zalo's house for a while because her jerk of a boyfriend was cheating on her and she wouldn't stop crying…**

…**My crush has been putting a little more attention…**

…**Doo bee doo bee boop…**

…**I tinted my hair again it is blueish black now…**

…**What else I can say lazy bum for life…**

… **I was learning more vocaloid songs…**

…**There's a school trip with a pool soon and I have to be skinnier since my crush will be there, not that I am fat actually I'm thin with an hourglass figure but I really want to look hot in that bikini…**

…**School festival…**

**Well thanks for bearing with mee please review I made a deviant art account where there's drawing of Fumiko soon there will be more like makoto the mistery guy and Adrika.**

**Pweasee review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi I'm back, this was a little tardy, but it's better than before. I'm sorry about the delay, but my teachers seem to think sleeping is an overrated activity for minors. Ok whatever this chapter has a little shikatema and well not lots but a good amount of Naruhina hehe. It has more action though.**

**Next one will be out sooner I promise. This is to my friends, chocolate chip cookies, cats; a new manga I'm reading called the bride of the water god, my many sleepless nights and cookie ice cream. :)**

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare__  
__Old habits never seem to go away__  
__You make me feel brand new yeah__  
__We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

_(I was dedicated this on Saturday by a guy I loved it)_

**Realizing something…**

Shika crawled up to Temari, the girl was unconscious but luckily alive and he thanked for that. Why did he have to go through this? He had wanted was to go through the academy, then become a normal shinobi and at twenty or so get married. Have two little children he'd bring gifts to and once they had grown retire and live the rest of his days like his grandfather sitting in a chair in the front of his house, watching clouds with Temari by his side already wrinkled and wearing a hat and a sundress… ok ok that was weird thinking, Temari seriously. She was one of the most to say it in his words troublesome people Shika had ever met. But he cared for her right. Well Shikamaru was never one to ignore his feelings but no one could say he wasn't bold too.

So as he normally did Shika shrugged it off and turned over beside the girl that he was kindasortamaybe in love with and Shika felt himself vanish. Damn that blood loss well he was sure he wouldn't die but still would take a while to wake up.

Ah the clouds had a pretty shape that day.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Naruto slashed through the twenty third being that day with a rasengan, those things were some kind of experiments, for god's sake, and their blood was purple. This reminded him of Orochimaru's experiments.

According to Hinata the damned things were made of different ninja parts or genes some parts according to Hinata were most probably lab grown basing into stolen mother cells. Someone had intended to create beings with the four elements and even more of the kekkei genkai. Gosh he had even see one whose face resembled Haku's and it had _tried _to use ice, but well those things apparently weren't finished and they didn't use jutsus properly. That's why they were easy to defeat but they did have sheer numbers and even Naruto could see that Hinata's chakra was lower than half.

Now that he thought of it that place could have been one of Orochimaru's hideouts and once he died some other maniac took over it and became master or something. Some of Orochimaru's disciples were sicker in the head than even the sannin had been. That would explain the yucky things that he couldn't even call humans or anything close to it.

That's when another wave of funny colored blood washed over him blue this time. Naruto turned to see the indigo haired kunoichi making another one explode there were still nearly twenty but that was almost a third of its initial number and there were no signals of more getting there.

Three more jumped to him, Naruto sent shuriken towards them humph if the creepy guy Sakura had told them about wanted to keep him and Hinata there he'd have to do a much better work.

"Naruto-kun there are just f-five l-left"

"Ok let's finish this "

She smiled and in less than two minutes they were the only living beings in a room full of torn bodies of things that they couldn't call human.

The girl fell sitting in the ground; she was extremely low on chakra. Naruto walked up to her, he wouldn't push her in other situations but if they stayed they would both probably end up as parts distributed along experiments of the gruesome kind like the ones they had just beaten.

"Wait, w-we have t-to get Sakura-san first" Hinata said grabbing him by his left sleeve.

"Damn, I forgot" Naruto clashed his forehead with a hand, and they turned to the other room.

He rushed to the room they had just gotten out from.

"No, don't you remember it will suck our chakra out"

"Right, then…" his body started glowing yellow "Please stay behind me Hinata-chan"

And there was yet another explosion, this one that blew out the whole walls of the next three rooms but unfortunately didn't reach the ceiling.

One of the rooms looked like a sample room, with many unrecognizable creatures and human parts inside a glossy looking liquid. The next one was an operation room. This one was the most gruesome of all; it was splattered with both human blood and the blood of the freaks they had defeated before.

And then they saw her. The chair the girl was tied to having been knocked down by the explosion but there it was the unmistakable pink hair flaring as she tried to get up.

Naruto rushed to his teammate and broke the chakra suppressors in her wrists.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

"Yes, let's go while we can, the ruble is meant to attract them here"

Sakura thanked that somehow she was able to stand and run properly. Hinata was another story though, Naruto had been helping her up half the way and even now that she was running by herself Sakura could see the immense effort the other kunoichi was doing to keep up with them.

They passed the garden where Sakura had gotten trapped in the first place.

Sakura didn't expect for them to find a way out from there, she had seen how the tunnel refilled itself, but she was nervous for all she knew they could be one or a hundred walls away from freedom and as the latter was the most probable between those walls there could be more than five strong enemies. Hadn't the creepy blonde guy said that this Fumiko was winning against Temari and Shikamaru?

Naruto Hinata and herself were strong, but Hinata was weakened, and if she got badly hurt, and Naruto snapped like he had on the dessert of course the enemies wouldn't stand a chance but neither would her nor Kankuro. She hoped Kankuro would arrive some moment soon.

-CRASH- they were surrounded by a cloud of dust and rubble. The enemy had come.

Two figures advanced through the cloud, two silhouettes with intertwined hands.

"So Yue who do you want? We can only kill the medic though." The one Sakura thought to be a 5'4 said.

"Of course I want the boy Lei. You'd mess that hot face of his too much and damn he looks too good for that" The one that should have been a 5'3 said.

"Ok"

Damn it.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Kankuro stood out of what seemed a really big abandoned factory.

He smirked, such weak unconvincing genjutsu. He could practically taste the solutions inside the building; really it was a dead giveaway for him at least there were even different kinds of venom in there.

He was worried over Temari and the lazy bum, he had expected them back soon but until that moment they still were in the clearing. Had they lost? No if they had the trackers would have stopped working. But still she was his sister after all.

He walked to the ruins, dispersing the genjutsu and immediately catching sight of a magnificent building of one story all white and clean, an experiment facility.

Suddenly there was a lot of electricity in the air. So it had been the right decision to bring it, he glanced at the package slung over his shoulder in the same fashion he used to carry the other puppets when younger. He hadn't expected to do that so soon but as the body had already been dead and not exactly human it wasn't nearly as good as the ones Sasori had made. Still it was more powerful than he had expected and he wasn't about to give up that opportunity that was the reason why he had been so late, he was finishing a brand new puppet.

Not that he didn't expect it; there was an explosion in the distance creating a cloud of dust over the ceiling. They seemed to be fucking inviting him in.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

They stared at the two girls standing four meters ahead, the first had raven hair and blue eyes and the second brown hair and green eyes, they were both very pretty but none could have been older than them.

Sakura's face twisted in horror if that woman was there then Shikamaru and Temari…

"Now now, they are ok, all thanks to Adrika here if it was for me those two little lovers would be little mountains of ashes" The tallest said.

"I don't doubt that sister. Just don't get too carried away now, remember if you want to kill there's pinky around there" The one Sakura assumed to be Adrika pointed towards her.

"Who are you? How did you know I was worried about them?"

"Ha ha can't you even guess that it was all over your face, how wouldn't I have noticed?" The black haired girl said.

"Ughh dear we're wasting time here. Let's just beat them up ok?" Adrika said.

"Ok"

With a swift movement Fumiko started walking towards Sakura and Hinata, and with a motion of her arm there were electric ribbons floating all around them. "**Ninja art: Lightning ribbon no jutsu"**

"So now don't resist too much, dear" She said motioning to Hinata "Remember I can only kill your little friend"

"Don't underestimate us bitch" Sakura barked at the girl and dodged a ribbon coming straight for her head. Ha that fighting style reminded of a puppeteer's and if there was a kind of ninja Sakura was good at fighting those were puppeteers.

She could _see _the ribbons of course, not clearly but the air was full of little dust particles and even though they didn't diminish any visibility they had she could see the faint silhouette of the ribbons crawling across the space like snakes.

That obviously wouldn't guarantee a victory, but it could give Sakura an advantage at the fight.

She jumped towards Fumiko and threw a punch with her left arm, then the right one but the woman dodged them both and smiled. Sakura fell to the ground and immediately threw some chakra scalpels at her.

The woman dodged three of them, but one cut a piece of her hair, and the other one passed her left thigh cutting her muscles and making her fall in a half kneeling position. A little hair covered Fumiko's eyes for a second and she got up half limping with a psychotic expression as she caressed the place where her raven hair had been severed. She actually didn't seem to worry too much for her leg even though you could see the internal bleeding spreading under her skin through the fishnets she was wearing.

"You whore how you dare touch _my _hair" Sakura felt something snake up her body with the strength of an anaconda and started losing her breath as it strangled her, she tried struggling but it was no use. Who would have thought that the woman would be so easily angered about a few strands of hair? Sakura had lost three quarters her long hair before and she didn't go all psycho in the other ninja, well a little but she hadn't tried to kill them. Suddenly she felt the ties loosen on her body and fell to the ground gasping for breath. She saw the indigo haired girl in front of her in a weird position she had her lion fists on with her Byakugan, but the chakra coming from her body was weak, Sakura wondered how much it would be until she collapsed of chakra lack, she herself was already near her limit.

"I-I won't let y-you harm S-Sakura-san" Hinata said shaking.

A snort appeared in the woman's face "Move aside"

"No"

"Didn't you hear me kid, move aside. I am not to kill you but I can torture you all I want you know and maybe there could be a little slip up n my side. Who knows you certainly aren't the only Byakugan in the world and I bet the Neji guy I've heard of wont be that hard to capture" The black hair whipped her face "So move aside then I will get rid of the bitch that dared touch my hair."

"N-no I-I am n-not backing down" Hinata had a determined look in her face. She jumped to Fumiko doing a weird kind of gymnastic spin. Fumiko's eyes widened and she quickly thrust her arm forward punching Hinata in the gut as Hinata's Lion fist seemed to go through her body.

Hinata flew to a wall making another cloud of dust arise.

Naruto who had been idle all that time observing the battle between the kunoichi had to restrain from running to her, the Konoha kunoichi was half standing near the wall a thread of blood trickling down her chin.

Sakura was still on the floor, she felt two strands going around her body and someone limping to her side "This is what you get…"

She had expected the pain to last for a long while, but it was just a second until it stopped. Sakura couldn't see straight but distinguished the blood that fell beside her head, but it was not her blood. That she knew.

Hinata watched as the electrical shock was stopped and Fumiko fell in the floor clutching her middle while coughing blood. The lion's fist had worked.

Something that surprised her was that the woman hadn't fallen unconscious but gotten up in a second with blood staining her mouth.

"How… that attack should have d-damaged the chakra c-conducts… You shouldn't be a-able to move"

The other ninja smirked at her "It did, I'm just forcing my body to move. I'm not losing"

Lei made a motion towards Hinata who flinched expecting the pain tha never came, she opened her eyes with the Byakugan activated, and something had nullified the lightning ribbons They weren't there.

She looked astonished at the sand ninja in front of her. Kankuro was moving a puppet Hinata had never seen before, it had a chakra of its own and its composition itself wasn't a humans.

Said puppet had cast a jutsu of earth kind she was not sure which, but it had nullified the lightning. She felt her legs give way, it was her limit well Fumiko was seriously weakened and she shouldn't last a lot in that condition.

Fumiko's mouth was hanging open "Makoto…"

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Sakura had her head facing in the direction of Naruto and that other ninja. Naruto had his head intently watching Hinata, whom had passed out in a nearby wall.

Gosh, he was so clueless. For Sakura it was like having a little brother. Sometimes annoying and too stubborn at love, well in Naruto's case too stubborn at everything but who counted. She saw him give a sigh of relief as Hinata was just chakra depleted.

"So, hot stuff are we fighting or not?" The green eyed woman said.

Naruto had a WTF expression but quickly shrugged it off. "I'm beating you, believe it"

"Hmm you're pretty, I'm glad I didn't let Fumiko at you. I'll let you keep that pretty face until we hand you to master"

"Ha I'd like to see you try"

"Oh you'll see me alright"

And that was all Sakura heard before driving into darkness.

**Actually Fumiko and Adrika are pretty much like Zalo and I. Even in the physical realm just that both of us have brown eyes, the personalities are alike too. Zalo is like Adrika all the time, and I did go crazy when some chick who got in a fight with me cut a little of my hair with scissors, Zalo is always stopping me from doing rash things too.**

**Well that's the end, bye.**

**Pweaaase review, the dark side bunnies will be thanking you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm baack and pretty much sugar high for that instance mah bestie zaloo helped wiiith this I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all the awesome people who review fave and subscribe hehe. Ther's a little fluff for both Naruhina and Shikatema at the end...**

_And you only live forever in the lights you make__  
__When we were young we used to say__  
__That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break__  
__Now we are the kids from yesterday_

**Sisters**

Naruto stared into the girl's green eyes. He knew that she wasn't one to play with her pray like Fumiko had been, no, she was going to end it straight away.

Suddenly he had to dodge a drop kick from his right side and saw her looking at him impressed that it had been almost as fast as Sasuke's attacks. Almost,

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Three closes appeared from twin puffs of smoke and in a second they were forming a rasengan to hit her, the girl mean while was trying to attack Naruto with mostly taijutsu. She had a sharp vision, just before the attack hit she simply moved to the left and threw a kick at the clone wielding it.

Naruto knew he had to go more serious; he had to help Hinata as soon as possible. She was lying unconscious in a nearby wall and he felt worried for her.

Naruto made ten clones and started attacking from all the possible directions, with taijutsu, rasengan or anything he could but she simply defected it all. Finally her head rose and she demonically smiled "Kuchiyose no jutsu" The woman shouted while smacking the ground and a big furry red _cat _appeared below her.

The cat had foam in its mouth just as if it had rabies. Adrika mad it jump forward, almost biting off Naruto's leg, however the teeth scratched a good part of it; it wasn't a clean cut but an irregular rip through all of his leg. Naruto quickly made a Rasengan and jumped towards her dodging the cat's paw and effectively knocking her over to a wall.

Her arm was bleeding, he could see, but she still got up. Naruto decided it was already time to end this and summoned gamakichi.

He got up to the toad's back and made it jump to a far corner of the garden room since the jutsu he was about to use was very harmful, she went to him thinking she had him cornered, and it was all over. The fire hit her directly, it surprisingly didn't kill her but she was hurt enough not to be able to move.

"ADRIKA" A scream was heard across the room and the woman that had previously been almost down to the floor because of blood lack was suddenly levitating her hair flying to every side seemed to have become longer, her left arm seemed to disintegrate and suddenly the marionette that Kankuro had made of Makoto was rendered useless by some force "How do you dare do that to my sister you're going to wish to have let us take you." Her other arm started disintegrating and Naruto had a bad precognition, he ran to the unconscious indigo haired girl as far as he could standing in front of her in the very same moment where something that seemed a giant hand, made of wind stroke. He kept his arms open barely being able to contain it from closing over him, the pressure of the air started peeling of the skin of his hands. That moment he knew that had been the correct decision since unconscious as she was Hinata's bones would have shattered at that strike.

Naruto fought back the arm, he felt it become smaller. And saw as a distorted figure slipped by his side and to Hinata, this one had electricity craved into it without thinking twice he activated the jinchuuriki form and jumped towards it, this time it wasn't so easy, but somehow he distorted both arms winning a million of electricity based cuts and getting his jacket shredded on the process. He felt a sharp pain in his middle as a sword pierced him, the levitating girl was grinning she seemed to start doing a new move, and the legs started to deform just like they had but suddenly she coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Fumiko wasn't unconscious, just almost unable to move. He saw Adrika starting to get up.

"Sis-"Someone pressed his hand into the girl's skull "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" And then it exploded. Everyone was splashed by the blood.

"YOU" Fumiko yelled, the man was just the one whom Sakura had described "BOSS… NO, KAORI, HOW DO YOU DARE DO THAT"

"I have no use for losers"

"You are dying now" she said with a dangerous voice, then turned to Naruto and the rest "Get out, I won't tell you twice. This will probably kill me, but I'm avenging my sister so it's ok"

Naruto saw that she wouldn't change her mind so he quickly picked Hinata up. He shielded her with his body and immediately jumped towards the hole in the ceiling, Kankuro had picked Sakura up already, when an explosion that pushed them forward into the sky was heard, and it was just like the hands had been made of compressed air and wind, cut still consistent in some sort of weird way. Then came the lightning, he made sure to be as far of it as possible.

The girl stirred in his arms, he hoped she was ok.

They landed in a part of the ceiling, that wasn't damaged; sakura had already woken up by then. Naruto put Hinata in the floor and immediately the medic ninja ran to her, Sakura checked her body carefully.

"Naruto come here for a second"

He walked over to the two girls and Sakura put a hand on his middle and started healing him.

"Sakura-chan, please heal Hinata-chan before me she needs it the most."

"No, you do, Hinata is just unconscious there's little for me to do right now, the punch was hard but no organ is damaged and she probably collapsed because of chakra lack. However you do have important injuries and even when the fox's chakra is helping you have lost a lot of blood after all."

He just stayed idle "Ok"

Once it was done Sakura healed Kankuro's and her wounds, when they turned they saw that half the facility seemed to have been blown up completely.

"Let's go back" Naruto said while trying to pick the indigo haired girl only to be stopped by a slender hand.

Cerulean met pale lavender. "No, it's ok"

They started jumping towards the south guided by Kankuro's position indicator. The group passed by the burnt part of the building they saw the guy's body, burnt in a rather gross way and they also saw the girl down there lying unconscious on the floor.

"Wait, I want to check something" Sakura went down to her and put two fingers on the woman's neck. "She's alive" she said and started healing her.

"Be careful it could be a bluff"

"No, she's too weak for that, we have to take her back, probably someone can interrogate her."

"Kankuro moved an arm to his back and summoned Sanshōuo they laid the girl in and then the puppet stood up "There, we'll take her like this so that she can't escape. Now let's go we need to check on Nara and Temari."

"W-what happened to S-Shikamaru-san a-and Temari-kun?" She looked preoccupied.

"They were fighting with that woman" Kankuro motioned to the puppet walking beside them "She said they hadn't died but we can't know for sure. I put a tracker on Temari, she should be around he-"

The group stared at a huge clearing that hadn't been there before. There were trees pulled from their roots everywhere and in the middle of it were two figures. Getting closer they realized those were Shikamaru and Temari.

They were sleeping, He was turned over to the sky and there was a trail in the deforested soil that showed how he had crawled to finally end up beside her with her head titled into his chest a little, it would have been a moving image if Shikamaru wasn't covered in injuries that reminded of cat scratches and that hadn't fully healed, and he also had two deep cuts in each leg. Temari on the other side looked… burnt, she had a thread of dried up blood going down her lip. In Temari's neck and arms there were also bruises with rope shapes.

Sakura ran to them and started bandaging Shikamaru everywhere. "They are both ok but completely chakra depleted, I don't think they'll wake up for a while we should rest too, there was a village in the way I think, let's go there and find an Inn." Everyone agreed to that and they were on the way, Naruto carried Shikamaru and Sakura helped Temari. They didn't take too long to get to the village, an hour at the most, it looked like a homey place.

Thankfully there was a good inn just in the outskirts; everyone caught their breath as Sakura talked to the receptionist lady.

"Ok, guys there are three rooms available I'll put Shikamaru and Temari together because it'd be easier to treat them if something happened in the night. Int the next room I will room with Kankuro and the puppet containing that freaky girl, and in the next Naruto you will room with Hinata.

Everyone went to their rooms the day had surely been tiring.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

"Hey are you sure leaving them like this is ok?"

"Yes I don't think they will wake up anyway Temari has always been a very deep sleeper" Kankuro said with a smirk in his face.

"Oh ok"

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Temari woke up to an unfamiliar room. All of her brain was cloudy and she felt the need to go back to sleep.

Her first thought was that they had been captured or something but she quickly shook it off the room looked homey and nice, it was probably an inn. Her second thought however was what the fuck had happened. She remembered the pain of being electrocuted and them passing out. Uh oh, Shikamaru hadn't died had he? She felt tears well up in her eyes, she ignored them and forced them to go back in; before she passed out he had already been gravely injured.

She sat up in the bed all of sudden, but as long as she was properly sitting and she wanted to turn her head her muscles gave in and she fell back on the bed, maybe the shock had affected her reflexes. Still she wanted to know if the lazy shinobi was ok so she. Trying to sit up again was of no use, so Temari being the stubborn girl she was decided she would crawl to Sakura or whoever was the closest.

'Ok first turn around' She thought struggling until she was facing the other side of the bed.

Temari found herself staring at the face of a sleeping boy. His face had a few bandages sprawled across it, it hadn't seemed nothing major until she looked down as her movement had moved the blanket room his arms and his whole chest she saw that they were all covered in bandages. He seemed fine, well fine in the sense of not dead or something among those lines. The tears she had been containing before started escaping her eyes.

His eyes slowly opened, he tears wet the pillowcase.

"Baka, you had me worried" she said in the angriest tone she could use while half sobbing.

"Hn I could say the same about you, troublesome woman"

They smiled at each other.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Naruto just seemed unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes his fucking mind drifted onto the kunoichi sleeping in the other bed across the tiny room. Once again he closed his eyes and tried to make his mind shut down into ramen dreams or whatever it wanted.

With his half lidded eyes Naruto saw someone walk towards the window between the beds. The girl looked pretty, even wearing the dirty clothes she had from the lab fight and so on. It wasn't like those cliché scenes, he thought, she wasn't wearing a white silk nightgown and the scene couldn't be described cheesily in a line that resembled 'the girl who looked like an angel as the moonlight dripped slowly over her every feature making her even more beautiful if that was possible'. Just no.

Hinata in front of his eyes was very pretty, but she was a real girl, one he had grown to respect over the time, she wasn't as fragile as porcelain, but he still wanted to take care of her. He had always thought Hinata tended to underestimate herself, Naruto actually thought she had a lot of mental strength. He knew she didn't want to marry Gaara, yet for her village she would, she was brave and selfless enough for that.

A soft voice interrupted his musings. "C-can't sleep too?" She smiled softly as a blush graced her cheeks.

"Yes" he said while scratching the back of his head a little

She giggled "I seems l-long since we were in Suna. I h-had kinda forgotten a-about t-the engagement."

He turned over, arms behind his head gazing at the wooden ceiling "I guess, I forgot too. There were some creepy bastards wanting to dissect us after all"

"Yeah" she replied softly.

He felt a weight beside him in the bed Naruto didn't bother in turning, he knew who that was "I-I just w-wish the w-wedding was O-over w-with already"

"Why?" He looked at her expecting her answer.

"Its t-tiring e-everything's in a-a rush a-and n-now w-we got kidnapped i-it's a lot of stress" she turned to look at him. It was a half truth of course, the other reason was that she hoped he could go back to Konoha. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him if it was for her she'd spend a lifetime looking at his face, but right now it just made things more painful . That's why when he was back in Konoha she would be able to give into oblivion. "I-I hope N-nothing else like t-this happens u-until the wedding"

"You're right. But if something happens I'll protect you Hinata-chan. Believe it" He grinned.

Hinata felt her face get flustered and in that moment she was so happy "Thank you, Naruto. Really thank you" She bent and swiftly kissed his cheek before going back to her bed.

After that they both fell into slumber.

… **((XXxx_xxXX))…**

Sakura woke up to a little noise.

Tap. Tap. Tap

And then it wasn't a noise but a voice, a voice from inside the puppet.

"Hello is someone there"

**So that's all liked? Hated? Loved? Revieew please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooooo guys I'm happy this wasn't as late as the others. I'm really sure when will I update maybe by Wednesday next week hehe.**

**OMG I'm on a sugar high right now and crazily giggling bwahahaaa Anyway my family hates me but I still have my friends love ya all. Oh and I want to ask you all a question. Has my writing style improved at all since the begging of this story? Please tell has it improved is it the same or it suxxx. Enjoy.**

**I dun own Naruto if I did it would be all bout Naruhina.**

**Dedicated: Screaming bloody murder by Sum41 I'm getting that ASAP, sugar, school, booze, smiles, lovely friends.**

_Tear me open, I believe,__  
__God will set you up to bleed,__  
__And no one can deceive,__  
__What is meant to be and,__  
__'Bloody Murder' we will scream!_

**Shikamaru**

The Kazekage looked out of the window, almost four days had passed since both his siblings and the Konoha ninjas left the village to pursue their kidnapped comrades. Gaara wasn't an easily concerned person but he did worry about his siblings when they entered assignments with too much of danger.

"Umm Gaara-sama?" A fragile voice called.

"Yes, Matsuri?" Gaara absent mindedly uttered while realizing who had come into the room.

"The meeting with the elders starts soon, they said to call you" Matsuri glanced at him. "Any news on Kankuro-dono and Temari-dono?

"No, I'll get ready, thanks" Gaara felt like telling her to leave. He did like for Matsuri to visit once in a while however right now it served no purpose seeing that his feelings for her should not strengthen more that they already had.

"Ok I should take my leave too. Hopefully the group will come back unharmed. I'm sure you desire to see Hinata-sama soon." As promised the brunette took her leave softly closing the door.

The red head went back to look out the window. Matsuri really was that dense or did she just pretend it? He cared about Hyuga Hinata, because he had to and it that was the obligation bestowed on him with the Kazekage robes, however if there was someone he wanted to see was her.

Outside of the building in a balcony of sorts as far from the office where her beloved stayed the girl slipped down a sandy wall. Her hands covering her flushed face.

That was close. Matsuri traced both purple lines on her face. Damn him she sometimes wished Gaara was mean or something to her so that she could hate him but no, she just had to fall for an engaged man. Right then the damsel really wished her beloved's fiancée was no more.

… **(((XXXxxx_xxxXXX)))…**

Sakura averted her eyes towards the puppet, still nothing maybe what she had said the previous night was true.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Who is there?" Sakura asked cautiously she really didn't wish for a rematch right then._

"_I-I my name is Fu Fu Fumi Fumiko I think, where am I?"_

_Obviously, by that moment Sakura felt thoroughly confused by that. The first thought most people would have had was that everything the girl said made part of an intelligent bluff probably one of the sick little games that one of the men had told Kankuro she was keen on using for battle. However Sakura could deduce from what she had been told by Naruto and Kankuro that she indeed had disposed of her boss after losing her sister or whatever the green eyed girl was to Fumiko. Also if she wanted she could have broken the puppet and strangled her already. No matter what it still paid off to be careful_

"_Inside a puppet"_

"_Why am I inside a puppet?"_

"_I-we put you in there after you killed the freaky blonde man"_

"_I didn't kill anyone at least I don't remember it being so" a shuffling sound resounded in the room as if she was trying to get more comfortable._

"_Ok so are you sure you don't remember anything at all?"_

"_If I try very hard I can remember how to use some kind of techniques. I… well think they are named junsus or something… There's also a voice that whispers something along the lines of 'you don't wanna remember' or something, I just don't know"_

"_Oh those are jutsus"_

"_Yah… can you let me out"_

"_I'm afraid not, I-we can't really trust you"_

"_Ah… Whatever I did I'm sorry" Her voice sounded sad._

"_Ok now just sleep for a while"_

"_Ok"_

_Sakura laid herself in bed after that; she didn't last long before falling asleep. For some reason she believed the girl._

_**End flashback**_

In the morning Sakura gave Fumiko some food through a little slit in the wood and since then there had been no noises from the puppet.

Ughh the desert was sandy, they already could see Suna's silhouette through the sand filled air. However the group was still a good three kilometers and no one planned to run, this mostly because even if Sakura had healed Naruto, Shikamaru and Temari's most superficial wounds she had only managed to stitch and bandage the deepest. Even with the fox on his side the sword wound Naruto sported was way too deep she had just managed to make sure it didn't get infected but if he moved around too much it would probably open again.

Shikamaru had lost lots of blood mostly through a deep gash in his leg he also had lots of little cuts but those weren't a preoccupation matter. Temari on her side didn't have cuts at all, but in her skin there were bruises that resembled a snake climbing upwards the body and the electric shock had been pretty hard on her too.

Regarding those last two Sakura had a gut feeling; they were walking next to each other in silence. For anyone else the environment between the two would have been normal but Sakura was astonished that since leaving the village Shikamaru hadn't called the sand ninja troublesome or something. Hmm maybe she'd play matchmaker with them once they went back.

… _**(((XXXxxx_xxxXXX)))…**_

**(This is a POV change the rest of the landscape is the same anyway I'll go on before I break into a ramble hehe…)**

The air became thicker with every step she took. Or maybe it was that Hinata didn't want to come back.

Right then she had two wishes, one possible and the other impossible. The one of impossible was for her to be free from the damn engagement, and the one of possible was to take a nice hot bath **(uh oh that sounded perverted… oh well)** and change into some clean clothes. Her lilac and white jumper was pretty much completely ripped apart and even if it hadn't been the blood staining it was practically covering a thirty percent of the garment's surface.

Her hair was no good either, it was knotty messy and she supposed it had a little dust. While in missions ninja don't have enough time to get clean it's all about staying alive.

Luckily for them there were no sandstorms that time and a while later the group of shinobi was nearing Suna's walls.

Two men guarded the door, and Hinata thought that they vaguely showed a resemblance to Konoha's own door guards. She felt tired the two hundred something meters that kept them from the city seemed unending. Moving towards a place she didn't like, she just didn't want to be there. The reasons for that were not only the circumstances that bonded her to the village but that Hinata had never liked the weathers that combined dry and hot. Konoha was a hot place in summers, but it still was humid enough for her to enjoy. For kicks Suna was in the midst of a desert combining that with the situation at hand made her even unhappier knowing she'd have to spend the rest of her life in that very desert.

A slight fog invaded her eyes as she stubbornly kept on moving her legs rhythmically. By the time she was one hundred meters from suna the fog didn't cloud her vision anymore, it had become a curtain in front of her eyes and her tired legs just gave way.

.

.

.

Light, a pair of cerulean eyes was looking intently at her and the owner of these grinned as she slowly lifted her frail body off the infirmary bed. Her face turned ten shades red while realizing who the person was. Sakura came into view too, holding a glass filled up of cold water.

"Oh I guess you already woke up. Hinata-san you gave us a scare back in the desert" Sakura smiled," here drink this." She handed Hinata the glass of water.

"Yeah you just fell off and we had no clue why" The man beside her said "And Sakura said it was dehi dedhi-"

"Dehydration" Sakura corrected

"Yeah that… We thought the damn insects had come and done you in again."He grinned.

"Um…" The dry feeling in her throat was a bother and she really still couldn't talk properly. Hinata tauntingly took another gulp.

"Naruto brought you here, now that I think of it he wouldn't let any of us touch you." His face flushed a little.

"I-Is that t-true? Arigato N-Naruto-kun" Ok now his face flushed A LOT.

"I-It was nothing Hinata-chan you're one of my good nakama. Believe it" He stuttered in a cute form at the beginning making Hinata's heart swell and drop a little.

Sakura looked at the two that seemed to be having a moment there "Anyway Hinata-san let me do a routine check out on you sometimes the climate change can make you lose weight or something and then you can go"

The white eyed girl nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Naruto moved over to a spare chair just beside her bed.

Her pressure height and weight were ok, Sakura told her she should eat a little more but shouldn't worry much. Finally it was just her breathing and heart beat. Hinata laid down on the bed and waited for the pink haired nurse to appear with the stethoscope. Naruto's nightmare started there.

Sakura lifted Hinata's hospital shirt leaving her stomach open, he noticed the smooth and silky skin being perfectly pale as Sakura took Hinata's breathing. Her chest covered by the pled up t-shirt was rising and falling slowly and a cute blush had crept on her cheeks. Her eyes were closed and the long eyelashes caressed her cheeks. Suddenly her lavender eyes were open, aware of his gaze on her.

The man looked away. What the fuck was going on with him? Would he start leering at any pretty girl he saw like the Ero-sennin had. **(Bwahaha I just love messing with him)**

"Err-I- need some fresh air see you later Hinata-chan."

"Hai"

Damn his hormones.

.

.

.

"That's it everything's right Hinata-chan" Sakura said "We can let you go now."

*Insert lame attempt of knock at the door*

Two suna ANBU walked in one had a hawk's mask, and the other wore a tiger's they looked official and the one with the hawk's mask was holding a smalls croll with the seal of the elder's Suna council.

"Are you Hyuga Hinata?" one asked.

"H-hai"

"This is from the elders council, some news about your wedding with Gaara-sama."

"Arigato"

They soon left and Hinata opened carefully the scroll.

_Hinata-sama._

_Due to some inconveniences with your provisional stay in Suna the council has decided it'd be better to take action right away. Because of this we've decided that the wedding instead of two months later will be held next Tuesday._

_This is a resolution we made thinking in your and you comrade's safety as he more time you stay without marrying Kazekage-sama the more danger you're in._

_There isn't room for discussions in this matter our choice is absolute and will be fulfilled without a complaint._

_We wish this marriage will bring prosperity for both our regions. Please forgive us to do this on such short notice._

_Sincerely_

_The elders council __**– (BWAHAHA I'm evil aren't I? I almost wrote the vampire council back there.)**_

Hinata sighed, she imagined it was something like this, but really it wasn't in her expectations for it to be so soon.

She'd have to say her goodbyes now.

The girl looked at a little calendar someone had put in the table beside her that day was Saturday.

.

.

.

Ahh ramen…

Not the same as Ichiraku's but equally good. The pork tasted so good. Or maybe it did because it had been a while ago since Naruto had tasted any of that which had been his primary food for more than half his life.

The curtains of the stand flickered and he found Shikamaru sitting next to him.

"Oi, Naruto. Seems like the mission time just got cut"

"Uh. Eh. Why?"

"Apparently the old geezers wanna marry Hinata and Temari's brother right away. I heard the ceremony will be held on Tuesday"

"Man that's soon!" He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment "Does Hinata-chan want this?"

"She had no choice the letter clearly stated that she had no say in the business at hand."

"Hmp I'll go and talk with the damn men they should respect her decision its Hinata's wedding not theirs." The blonde shot up his chair and Shikamaru had to sit him back so that he didn't go off and make the elders go psycho.

"Stop it, Naruto. Hinata-san has told everyone she will accept the decision there's nothing we can do against that." Naruto sat quietly "I might miss this troublesome place though-"

"What will it be this time mister?" A rather chubby shop owner screeched out at Shikamaru.

"Miso ramen please. Anyway what was I saying?"

"Something about Gaara's sister, seriously man you seem like you loved her or something"

"I do" He blurted out without further ado.

Naruto almost choked while sniffling his noodles "You do?"

"You said it first dobe"

"What? Since when? How? You together? How did you know?"

"I love her. Since we both almost got killed by that psycho girl who is being tested to see if she did lose her memories. No. I guess it was because over anything even my own life I wouldn't let her die and even if she's troublesome annoying and crazy I just can't help but want her to be safe and happy."

The chubby man arrived with Shikamaru's dish. Naruto's head was currently very busy and not with the pork ramen in front of him. But with a certain girl he tried to figure out if he did love.

**So that's all folks Reviews make me type faster. Reviewww.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Owwwww heck This is my worst hangover since… scratch that This is my worst hangover ever. I also did something I shouldn't have**

**Sorry I'll rant a little concerning to the chapter and why I have a hangover at 8:02 pm.**

**First, A little part down there is kind of weird and I'm not that sure.**

**Second, the reason is that well yesterday's night I was supposed to sleep over at Zalo's house( funny how during the night we were anywhere but at her house) so I went to her house at five when this chapter was half done and left my laptop there then at seven we went out and went back to the house at nine supposedly to sleep but we technically just sneaked outta the window. Anyway I normally can hold my booze pretty well but recently I had been depressed over some things *cough* a certain boy *cough* so I got smashed to hell and she did too. We bounced from party to party and well in one there was a guy who always flirts with me well he's handsome and well I feel like a slut… I made out with him just that but I still feel like a slut. SO at five am we somehow climbed the tree again and pretended to sleep (For some fiddly diddly reason we had no school today) so I was like OMG I have to update today and well wrote that part then called my house and told them I was sick so they picked me up and I slept until like an hour ago I do think it is good but well I was real smashed so…**

**So well sorry for my ubber long author note. Enjoy. ok there's a place we gotta go**

_So clever, whatever, I'm done with these endeavors__  
__Alone I'll walk the winding way (here I stay)__  
__It's over, no longer, I feel it growing stronger__  
__I live to die another day, until I fade away_

**Countdown **

Light beamed onto Hinata's eyelids. Damn if she could just sleep a little bit more, to escape reality was so good that sometimes she wished to be able to sleep forever and never wake up.

She rubbed her eyes. The first night after being told that the engagement was being put on Tuesday she had cried herself to sleep, however she couldn't do such a thing all the time. And by that day, Monday she had learned to stop herself since it was very bothersome to have like a dozen people (among them a concerned and kinda clueless Naruto) asking her about the reason her eyes were all red and puffy.

It wasn't that she didn't accept her destiny, she did. But sometimes even if you accept it the pain is way too much and you can't help but feeling miserable. **(Gods I know how she feels) **How everyone expressed it differed some wouldn't cry, just swallow hard. Some like her cry a little too much and then shut down again, and some others cried for hours on end and didn't stop even in the actual moment everything was settled.

What was worse was that now only a day was left for what many people depicted as a woman's happiest day even though for Hinata it was like a life imprisonment sentence waiting to be put into work. Right then and there the wedding which at the beginning of the whole situation had been portrayed in her mind as surrealist descended on her with a weight that for Hinata at least rivaled the weight of the world itself.

The door opened with a slight sound. One of the two tailors strolled in; Hinata had always thought she was too young to be the others partner, since this one couldn't be older than thirty five and the other tailor was at least sixty. She decided not to give such matters a lot of thought for now that she had so many things to rake care of and suffer for. "Hinata-sama, we need you to come down to the fitting room so that we can make the final arrangements for your wedding kimono." As the tailor retired Hinata couldn't help but wondering how they had managed to finish the second dress so quickly she had been told it would take at least four months for both of them.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast Hinata went down to the room where both tailors, Shikamaru, Naruto and Temari waited for her. Sakura was again away in some hospital errand.

"It really fits you well Lady Hinata" One of them said when the dress was on her.

It did look pretty but someone had gone crazy on the layers of fabric that went below the actual kimono, so from her hips downward it looked fluffy and well not that traditional. However the top half did look like a kimono's so it was like someone had gone crazy and mixed a ballroom gown with the traditional wedding kimono.

.

.

.

Naruto watched as the two tailors started trying to make the dress even more perfect than it already was. Sewing here and cutting a thread or two there, Hinata looked stunning. Her petite waist was tightly hugged by it and her large breasts were even more emphasized by the way that Kimono-ish thing opened up at her hips and descended to the ground.

In the end he hadn't settled his head; damn Shikamaru had made a whirlpool out of it the previous night and Naruto had yet to figure out how to stop it. And more importantly he had yet to figure out if he really loved that woman who stood in the center of the room being attacked by a pair of what seemed rabid tailors after discovering one of the many frilly under layers was misplaced.

He knew that there was nothing to do even if he loved her, and of that he was being convinced on more and more with each passing second the woman stood in front of him looking so breathtakingly gorgeous.

"You look beautiful Hinata-chan" Her face flushed adorably red.

"A-A-Arigato"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"It's Sakura, can we go in?"

"Yes please do" Temari said while adding an extra cushion in the floor beside her and Shikamaru.

Sakura went in, as well as a girl whom Temari didn't really recognize at the start but soon figured out was Fumiko.

"What is she doing here?" Naruto beamed with curiosity.

"Err well, Fumiko-chan wanted to talk to Temari-chan and Shikamaru-kun. You see we've confirmed she has lost her memories with the things that happened. So she said she wanted to ask them about what she did or said at that time in the forest. Like I said she barely remembers her own name and jutsus, concerning this last part we think the Fumiko we met back at that base purposely erased everything but the jutsus with the last of her chakra before passing out from chakra depletion."

Temari looked at the girl; well she did look different like none of the expressions she had seen in that face before were there, just utter confusion.

"Temari-san" She said in a soft voice, which for a moment frightened Shikamaru that was almost the same sugar coated voice from the forest; it didn't really sound that fake this time though. However he knew that if she wanted she could be completely convincing even while acting up a genjutsu. "I know my actions were wrong and I apologize for the damaged I caused to you and Shikamaru-san, but I really wish for you two to describe me the kind of person I was. I can only remember how to do my jutsu, but the other me seems to have erased the way to nullify the jutsu that locked my memories along with those memories too. That way even though everyone in this room minus one results me familiar I can't remember anything about them."

"Hmp how troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I guess we could tell you Fumiko-san, however you might not want to remember" Temari told her, somehow wanting to cover up for Shikamaru's rude ways towards the girl.

"Nah, I need to at least know it so that if I ever get my memories back I'll be able to suppress whatever wishes drove me at that time. I do not know the details but Sakura-san said that you two were in pretty bad shapes after our encounter"

Well it was true after all. "Ok Fumiko-san come sit here please" Temari told the girl while putting yet another cushion on the floor.

Temari started to talk about most things that happened, sometimes being aided by Shikamaru in the moments she had blacked out. The blue eyed woman just looked at them with an unreadable expression.

Soon they were finished with it "I'm really sorry, Shikamaru-san, Temari-san I don't know my motives to cooperate with such plan. Thank you for giving me some of your time though. I'll take my leave now." She never finished getting up though before Shikamaru yanked at her arm.

"In return for this do you think you can answer just one question of mine?" She nodded "You said everyone here but one you somehow recalled, but there were two people in here at that time that you weren't supposed to have ever met. Tell me then which of the two tailors do you remember?"

"Hmm, the younger one. I don't really know why but that face seems known to me"

"Maybe you were spying on us and accidentally saw her" Temari didn't know what the Konoha shinobi was trying to get to.

"Yeah maybe it was that" Fumiko said, thoughtful. "Oh can I please ask something else?"

"Go ahead"

"Are you two dating?" whoa. Blunt much?

**Beep Beep beep **

**Hiya you've reached Temari's brain ya know what to do with the beep.**

**OMG OMG WHAT THE #$%&… DID SHE REALLY SAY THAT?**

**Well now I'm over that I'll present to you dear I'm your common sense**

**Now you might want to stop gaping on Fumiko and Shikamaru's direction before he does figure out we like him.**

_We don't you little runt-_

**Haha you just called yourself a runt. And we do.**

_I decide what we do or don't do and we definitely don't l-l-lo…_

**See you can't even say it… Hell you can't even think it I feel pity for you.**

_Hey didn't you just say you are me…_

**You do realize while we talk in here you look more and more like a retard out there. Now close that mouth and get some decent excuse out of it before a fly gets in.**

_Hn smartass…_

_**(Haha funny bit to write)**_

"N-no why do you ask?" Temari stuttered while bright red.

"Nah dating is too troublesome" He didn't really lie. Dating was troublesome, but Temari was as well and he still loved her.

"You just seem so. Anyway I need to go now. Thanks" As soon as she had said this Fumiko lifted herself from the cushion gracefully and marched out of the room with Sakura in tow. Shikamaru glanced at the blushing ninja beside him.

For as long as their little chat with Fumiko Hinata had changed already. The dinner with the elders had been moved to that day, but a lot of time had yet to pass until the night butted in and she wanted to go out have a walk.

Naruto had followed her, he needed to actually no one could bear with her getting kidnapped for some stupid mistake from his part.

She sat in a stone bench the fabric of her yukata flowing softly along with the wind. Apparently his presence still hadn't been noticed and as he approached her from behind he wondered why of all things for a moment in his mind he had wanted to tie Suna's elders to giant arrows and throw them into the space.

Shikamaru's question laid in his mind too in the corner Naruto shoved it the previous night in order to get a little sleep at least. Right then it was making ruckus and trying to get his attention like a little kid would do throwing itself to the floor. But that was not the time for that as it was not the time for ramen and Naruto quieted it down. He didn't want to think about it because deep down he knew the answer, the useless answer at that, his personal feelings wouldn't change the elders' and her marriage would be held the next day with him watching. A marriage she seemed to have no regrets for at that. Or that's what he thought, Hinata hadn't wanted for the wedding to be postponed she had firmly accepted it, almost welcomed it.

"Boo" He yelled crawling from behind her back. Hinata blushed.

"Na-Naruto-kun" She stopped for a moment probably trying to put down her immense blush "What are you doing here"

He scratched his head "I just wanted to make sure Hinata-chan was ok. I-We couldn't take it for you to get kidnapped again. Believe it" She smiled He was the sun, warming everywhere he touched, even a moon frozen out of sadness.

"A-arigato"

"Nah no need"

"Ok Wanna g-go inside Naruto-kun?"

"Wherever is fine."

"Um…" She looked up to him; damn she had to remember not to do that. She got way too startled.

"Oh there you are lady Hinata" The young tailor barged into the garden "We need to make more arrangements"

"Ok"

_So tired _She thought while she fell down on the bed. It was late, and she had no energy for anything not even crying.

So silently Hi slipped into slumber, the slumber that led her closer and closer to the next day, the day of her wedding.

**Err hope you like it please reviewww.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiiiiiii I cant say how sorry I am for being soooo late with this but whatever. I'm pretty sorry as I said but my muse for this was gone for a while and I was focusing on my M rated SE story and an M rated Fairy tail oneshot which will be posted soon. Also I kind of had to edit this a lot and save the two other versions I had written because well I was left alone at home for four days and there wasn't class so I just crashed any party I managed to stumble upon and wrote in between. So when I finally went sober A.K.A today's morning I revised and completed this (Gosh drunken spelling and grammar sucks) and I saved the other two up because **_**that would have made this go M-rated**_** ( I don't know how my mind changed this situation into a lemon but oh well) I also got in like three fights so…**

**Anyway this is nearing it's end (4 or 5 chappies more)**

**Enjoy**

**Dedication: To the time when what complicate my life was school, not boys or fights, or both at the same time.**

_And high up above or down below__  
__When you're too in love to let it go__  
__But if you never try you'll never know__  
__Just what you're worth_

**Remember me…**

Hinata was tired and her body felt as made of lead. Moving a wrist was painful like hell. Or maybe it was just that the body didn't want to get off the bed, like the body was trying to carry on its own the true desires of its owner.

Still she moved her unwilling limbs to the edge of the bed and further.

Looking at her mirrored reflex she had to admit that the tears had spilled while she slept, because if not ehy were her lashes covered in that gooey uply substance. Well no one has ever said you need to look pretty the worst day of your life.

Someone knocked at the door the maid rushed to her side while leaving some towels on the bed.

"Hinata-sama they sent me to wake you it seems someone decided to make the wedding one hour early and such so we're already late." She smiled "The two tailors said that they'd be here soon."

"A-Alright thank you"

The maid just nodded and left the room silently, for a moment Hinata wondered why someone who was not a ninja walked so gracefully.

The odds of being free were so small now that Hinata doubted even a person like Naruto who always saw the glass half full could see any. Ah well not like the odds had ever been high anyway.

Another knock geez everyone was in such a hurry "Hinata-sama we came to do your makeup and hair, can we go in?"

"Yes" She let it go better to give in now.

About a dozen of maids went in carrying makeup and hair dressing sets.

The makeover took about an hour, but the resulting image was beautiful. Her hair was pinned up in the back of her head, and curled ringlets framed her lithe face. The hairdressers had however kept the fringe the same as she always wore.

As for the rest of her face Hinata admitted it looked pretty. Not the pretty she would have wanted, but still pretty. Hinata wanted to look the homey kind of pretty like a nice girl that had a warm aura around her, but this wasn't like her expectations at all. What plagued her face were the cold, stoic and prodigy like kind of pretty, kind of Sasuke ish when he isn't in a murderous rage. Someone had outlined her eyes with black eyeliner making them look big and cat like with lashes that were longer than what was probably humanly possible. Luckily they hadn't applied any foundation, blessings to her fair skin. Instead they put some violet eye shadow over the eyeliner and painted her lips a dark mature red.

In conclusion anyone who had seen Hinata then would've thought she was twenty two years old young woman instead from nineteen years old girl.

Down the reflection of that face a tear fell caressing the soft skin of the cheek.

One tailor went to her, the youngest one "Oh sweetie it's alright" She searched for something inside a pocket. Pulling out a little bottle with blue, shiny liquid inside "Here for your nerves"

"A-Arigato" It tasted pleasant. And even though the liquid was dense it made her feel a little better, sleepy but a little better.

She was conducted to an adjacent room in the chapel.

Final countdown just started.

**.**

**.**

The yukata was black and orange, with a tiger embroidered on the far left side of the front. Naruto didn't want to put it on.

If he did it would mean he accepted the wedding and he didn't in any way form or shape. He made up his mind pretty late, no way too late. At that time in the desert the engines to this whole charade had been in movement even then his decision was late.

At that time he didn't wasn't to do many things, like the get together on the kitchen for a pre drink. Seriously no drinking or he might end up doing things that he seriously didn't want to at all.

And now he lost her, lost her because he knew better than to barge in hang his beloved from a shoulder and run all the way back to Konoha. Probably if he did it as tempted as he was Naruto would singlehandedly start the fifth ninja war. They'd be pursued to never find peace and leaving that aside who could say he wanted it, as far as Naruto had seen her in the former days she was quiet and didn't seem to upset about the business. Maybe she even welcomed the wedding, maybe she just wanted to keep the good relationship Hinata and her clan had, maybe she was too broken to even cry, the thing was that Naruto didn't think she'd want him to and for him her desires were much more important than his own. See, he wasn't as dense as everyone believed him to be. **(Oh dear Naruto if you only knew)**

For moments he wished those feelings had manifested at that time in the battle with Pain. Although taking in account that he wasn't in love with Hinata back then it was now that he did fall and now that he did realize the truth, but it was too late way too late.

The fancy sleeves slid over his shoulders, and he tied the black belt that came with it. It was the wedding of the woman whom he loved yet he was the best man.

**.**

**.**

"So, Am I allowed to go to the wedding?" She said while curling her black hair in shiny ringlets. The man above her sighed.

"Why do you ask if you've already started to prepare yourself? Really I'm too old to be put to baby sit"

"Then that means I can" she twirled a ringlet behind her ear "Could you please get me a dress Kuro-kun?" Her voice was sweet and nice just like when relaxed, he… he kind of liked it.

"I'll see what I can do, but it's Kankuro" Really this girl just…

"But I like Kuro" She said playfully. He scoffed

Kankuro left her to brush her hair and called a maid that just passed by asking her for a dress. There surely had to be something that fit her, preferably a sapphire blue though.

When Kankuro went back he saw her putting on some mascara. Where had she gotten it? He didn't know.

"Here's your kimono Kankuro-sama" the maid from before said

"Arigato Mitsuki, you can go"

"Hey" Oh damn that voice now he knew she meant business. Could he not? No, that other voice was the same as the forest mysterious and wicked, whatever she was about to say had importance "That maid, since when does she work here?"

"About one or two months ago, why?"

She ignored his question "And the tailor since when does she?"

"The oldest since my dad was a kid, the youngest about the same time as the maid. Why are you asking about the service all of a sudden?"

"They seem familiar, both the maid and the young tailor. No more than familiar as if they were late comrades."

"So you say that…"

"Nah probably just my imagination." And with that her voice went back to normal.

End of discussion, but why did he think he should inform his brother. Fumiko smiled like a kid in kindergarten, not aware of many things so painfully obvious to any adult.

.

.

The little chapel was crowded to the tops.

Gaara stood beside the altar with the customary Kazekage robes.

Naruto stood on the sidelines with Shikamaru.

His bride wasn't there, and Naruto hoped she never arrived. He hoped for her to have escaped as he wished to do with her. The problem was where to? Because well Suna had sand to any direction you ever thought off even the sky could sometimes become saturated with sand.

Everything in he still got stunned when Hinata walked in. looking coldly beautiful yet beautiful nonetheless.

Everything was silent as the father mustered up the words that had been said countless times yet never with an audience like the present at that time.

And there was suddenly light, a subtle light that numbed them without realizing and made them fall into earnest sleep. Well most of them at least. However whoever was casting the jutsu really used the wrong jutsu on the wrong enemy.

The remembrance was almost exact from a long time ago at the chuunin exams you know when Sasuke was still with them and nothing was thoroughly fucked up between them.

A sleeping genjutsu.

It didn't take long for him to dissipate it, even with his lack of chakra sensing Naruto figured out the Kazekage had too.

Hinata hadn't stepped away and by the time that fog actually dissipated they three were in a chapel full of sleeping people. What astounded him the most was that Sakura, Shikamaru and the rest of sand jounin were asleep too. That was weird Sakura was a genjutsu type after all.

There were two figures standing near the altar and he suddenly felt a horrible flashback hit him. Fumi- no he clearly saw her, with the black hair resting a top Kankuro's shoulder in the second row. Then who?

Clap, clap clap.

At first they were unrecognizable such a change was only possible when one had been acting out a personality totally different. Yet once he caught on with them there was just a moment until realization hit him.

Of course it was the tailor and the maid. The tailor spoke, a voice pretty different from it's usual formal tone "So, kid. You managed to break free from Kabuto sempai's jutsu" She giggled incoherently " So now we have to take you two by force. Oh don't worry about your little friends, I must just have slipped some sleeping potion in the punch at the get together."

"Oh and we might just want to kill everyone in the village, you know as a punishment for what you did to Kaori, Kabuto-sensei and Orochimaru-sama" The maid said

"What do you have with those people?" he asked strolling closer to Hinata.

That's when the tailor seemed to lose control and let out horrifying shrieks aimed in their general direction while her companion held her "How do you dare ask that, the leaf killed them. You took our mentors from us, and we, all of us were to take revenge, yet here we are Tsubame and me the last survivors. You are the ones who hurt us you are the ones guilty for Kaori, Adrika and Makoto being dead, and for Fumiko to be just some old other goody two shoes. We're taking revenge over you and completing the experiments Kaori couldn't find, and we will definitely get Fumiko back to her senses that I promise you. Now hand yourselves in so we will kill no one else"

"In your dreams" Naruto sneered.

"Then we will take you by force" The woman concluded. She yanked her arms from Tsubame's grip a little bit too easily.

She turned to see what was making her friend limp, there was sand around her mouth and she was tied with sand too. The cold voice resounded around the whole chapel "Leave us alone unless you want her dead" The Kazekage was in for this. The maid seemed to be quirking upwards arching her back, staring at the person who had her in such bidding her body in a seeming cocoon now.

To his surprise the tailor laughed "Do whatever"

Naruto felt enraged at this how she could leave her nakama to die… "Don't bother kid. I'm not leaving her to die; it's you who are taking Tsubame and me lightly" As if on cue, Gaara seemed to have fallen still, so did Tsubame. "She's a genjutsu type."

That was it, he jumped aiming a fist at her.

Two bunshins by his side with a rasengan. She dodged everything and in a second started spitting spears of solid iron out to him. His first thought was that it would be difficult to defeat her, his second that she had the worst aim in history as the spears barely scratched the fabric in his shoulder; his third was about the person who stood behind him.

"Hina-"Blood splashed his face. **(Do you know how near I was of leaving everything here?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blue eyes stared at his from the floor; Hinata had been shoved unceremoniously aside. In the hurry to save Hinata Fumiko had had two spears embedded, one in her arm, which didn't look so bad and one in her abdomen that reminded him when that girl herself had thrown a sword at his abdomen, just this was worse because the spear went from side to side of her body.

Even he got a surprise when Fumiko stood up after pulling the spear in her arm out, and yanked the other out with a swift movement blood falling to the floor, she taking it as a mere scratch. Then he saw it, that same gleam, there was no doubt that woman, that demon who had almost killed Shikamaru and Temari had remembered.

"My my I didn't expect you to wake up so soon Lei" She smirked "How bout you come with us now?"

"A little feisty are we, dear I've been immune to that since forever and about you offer I'm sorry but no I am considering to kill you actually" She said walking up to her.

"And where are you gonna live now, you remember, you are a criminal."

" I don't care, I'll stay, and they will accept me once I kill you" She said

"Hm so you've softened up, what a shame well as Kaori used to say no need for losers" The woman shot more spears at Fumiko, then her head was yanked backwards.

A faint whisper came from the woman behind her as The real Fumiko whispered in her ear, letting the blood from her kimono where the first two spears had pierced stain her clothes "That's exactly why I'm not joining you" She hissed " I cant join someone who holds dear the man who killed my sister"

"Puh-lease you two weren't even sisters"

"We were, for me we were"

"Doesn't matter anymore, I'm killing you anyway" On the distance the sound of Tsubame falling to the ground. Gaara had won.

"Uh, really? You know you cant stand up to me. I know you depend on your earth element darling. However earth is vulnerable to lightning" Fumiko's hand was placed in her mid back, and she screamed in pain as her element was cancelled. She fell to the floor and Saw as Fumiko pulled a katana from her robes.

Naruto had already helped Hinata up, and as supporting her in a shoulder.

In her last moments the woman wondered why the potion hadn't still worked. Yet her doubts were thrown away when the pale girl fell into her partner's arms, those two would have made a good couple if not for the engagement.

Then the sword came down and Tore her apart.

.

.

Hinata opened her eyes to the worried faces of Sakura and Naruto, behind them most of Suna's jounin and the Kazekage.

"Why d-did I pass out?"

"Sleep potion"

"So that's what it was…"

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Naruto beamed unable to be quiet for too long

"Y-Yeaah, thanks" She blushed.

Hinata eyed the rest of the room, there was Fumiko resting on a bed too eyes closed "I-is she…?"

"No" Sakura said "Fumiko-san is ok, I must say she has a pretty high tolerance to pain, according to what Naruto told me she didn't even flinch when that spear went through her. But yeah she's ok as far as I know she will be staying in Suna once we leave. She did defeat that crazy tailor woman"

"Um…"

Suddenly someone stepped up, Baki "As Lady Hinata is ok, we will now proceed with the ceremony."

**Did you like? Review pls.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry 4 the wait, really.**

**I kind of love and hate this chapter.**

**You guys are gonna hate me for a while there too.**

**Dedicated to: Booze.**

**Enough said**

**Broken rules**

"Do you Kazekage-sama take Hinata Hyuga as your lovely wedded wife?"

'This is it'

"I do"

'I knew you'd say that'

"And do you Hinata Hyuga take Kazekage-sama as your husband"

'Fairy tales don't exist.'

"I…" The minister looked at her with expectance.

'I might as well forget about my own desires, because… there's no turning back'

"I do" **(Ughh, my fingertips burn)**

A blonde man swallowed his despair.

A black tear went down the bride's cheek.

The groom shot a sad gaze at someone in the mass of bodies in front of him.

And the crowd cheered happily.

.

.

The worst banquet ever, seriously, Gaara had even gone to the extents of making the chef cook a giant bowl of ramen just for him, and Naruto could do nothing but eat mindlessly almost not tasting the food and stealing glances at the bride. Naruto simply couldn't stop himself from thinking that who ought to be by her side was him. By the side of that beautiful woman with slightly smudged make up should be him. If that meant being egoistic he might as well be, feelings can't be changed unless the tie between those people is completely severed, right now Naruto really wished he could break that thread that connected him to her but if feelings disappeared with just wishing the world would be oh so perfect.

Hinata ate properly, but as fast as she could. Well that was what it seemed to Naruto, whom rushed too somehow wanting to have a private conversation with her before Konoha's party departure the next day.

.

.

Suna really had weird places, she thought to herself as she paced by the artificial garden of tropical plants that had to be kept alive by an especial moistening jutsu, because Suna was way too hot for them to survive by themselves.

The place was pretty though, it was full of vibrant pink and purple plants, as well as other exotic colored herbs or plain huge green rainforest trees. That kind of coloring was scarce if not nonexistent in suna, whoever had this Idea was pretty clever, just being here gave you a big sense of relief and somehow peace.

Her mind was racing as the day she just had felt completely surreal,, like a dream from a short nap when you're sick and dream silly things. It was difficult to assimilate that she was married and probably wouldn't see the house she had grown up in for a long while. Moreover now she couldn't go back to her old life, even if Gaara suddenly decided to decline his position and took off with Matsuri to wherever place they'd be left alone to live as said in the last chapter of Fruits Basket 'their love love days together'.

If they did, which they wouldn't. She'd still not have her normal life, rumors would fly and people would talk, and she'd be a disgrace to her clan.

The words they'd say were almost in her ears 'She was turned in' 'hmm maybe she wasn't good enough' 'you kiddin' maybe she cheated on the Kazekage' 'I know she's such a whore'. Just imagining that made her eyes sting with humiliation.

Not to omit that the clan's reputation would go down like a rock thrown off a cliff. Her father would get into one of his rages and the only person ever able to calm him, which had been her late mother, was about nine meters underground wearing a dress more expensive that the entre terrain Konoha occupied.

There was wind moving her hair when she heard the voice. Couldn't they leave her alone to her misery.

" Hinata…"

He was about five meters from her, looking incredibly handsome in that orange yukata, his expression told her, he's come for business, something important. Tears were menacing to make their way downwards.

This… this… was such a shojo manga scene.

Though in those people are mostly normal and one of them isn't married to the leader of another village because of some stupid rule.

In those manga there was actually something that could save them.

But that was manga and this real life no matter how you saw it.

"Naruto-kun, why aren't y-you at t-the dinner"

"Heh, well I just…" He seemed to go speechless for a moment "Wanted to see what… erm… how you were doing."

"Umm… I'm o-ok I guess" there was an awkward silence.

He looked at her, for a moment wanting to say something, anything that would at least denote even in the slightest quantity his feelings for the woman in front of him. Yet he couldn't. However he did get startled by her voice calling him.

"Ehh, N-Naruto-kun Umm… can I a-ask you something?" What could it be?

"Sure go ahead" he said absentmindedly.

"D-do you t-think y-you'll ever g-get married?" Hinata cringed hoping he wouldn't be offended or something, taking the stiffening of his body on another context.

Instead she heard a soft laugh

"Nah, not really likely" He grinned "I gotta become Hokage and protect the village, also I had my eye on someone but she's sorta taken, so I guess it's better like this. Believe it."

"S-so it's B-because Sakura-chan s-still lo-loves Sas-"

Hinata's eyes widened when he started laughing like crazy. "Sa-Sakura? Seriously?"The stern look she was giving him told Naruto she certainly wasn't joking "she's somehow like my sis; I certainly don't like her that way. Also yeah she's in love with him, no matter how much time passes she still is. I don't really care anyway, there's not much I can do about it and well I'm in love with someone else, that I think she knows, at least from the weird glances she's been giving me"

"A-ah ok I w-wish you two C-can be happy, i-if you end u-up together" Gosh it broke her to say those words like having acid slide down her throat with every syllable. However she needed to settle it, kill the last of hope stored deep inside her body so that the resignation to her destiny (as Neji would call it) became fulfilled and she'd be completely willing to spend the rest of her life painting or knitting inside a room in the Kazekage's mansion.

His eyes seemed to show a mix of incredulity and that feeling you sometimes get when you're talking to someone completely dense like 'Oh god how can you not get it"

.

Naruto stared at her, what'd he have to do to get her to understand, kneel and declare his undying love, well he might, however he needed it off his chest because Naruto wanted her and he couldn't have her and it was annoying how he'd come to realize this just before she fucking married.

"Yah I'd like too" He smiled "y'know right now I'm the very embodiment of 'no one knows what they have until they lose it' I'd like her to be mine right now, believe it."

"T-then N-Naruto-kun should g-go t-talk to her, maybe's not t-too late"

Naruto stepped forward looking at her in the eyes while making the distance that separated them no more than one meter. Cerulean and pearl-ey grey clashed.

"It kind of is… She's… she just got married"

.

ERROR ERROR DOES NOT COMPUTE

W-Was he referring to her?

Seriously Hinata was about to flail. Or faint or something.

Just she shouldn't stay there looking at him with a blush and a gaze that she normally would have used if Orochimaru had just popped out of his chest.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun" she whispered only high enough that no one outside of them both would have ever been able to realize she made a sound "A-are y-you referring t-to m- me"

"Uh-huh" Great just what he needed in this moment, strange responses. Naruto mentally smacked himself.

"I-I love…" the air was knocked out of her when his arms reached out and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"It's ok, I didn't expect you to feel the same way, so it's ok" her indigo hair mixed with his breath that smelt somehow of Ramen and a glass or two of champagne it broke him, yet what else could Naruto say, she _was _about to say she loved someone else like Kiba or something. Wasn't she? **(Ughh Naruto you dense moron)**

"B-but I love y-you t-t-too" Ok now he was giving her the stare

So she did, guess he had just made the biggest fool out of himself. Regardless of that Naruto buried his nose inside her hair he was truly really happy at the moment, and so as his currently jumping and squealing like a valley girl mind suggested, bent down toward her and in a swift yet tender move captured those flower petal soft lips he'd been craving for a pretty long while.

It was like melting, she felt his lips on top of hers so softly that it was almost hard to feel them at all.

Naruto buried his nose inside her hair as she buried her own face into his neck, still blushing from the kiss.

His eyes gave her an apologetic look as she pulled her apart just to gaze into his beloved's eyes "I love you, I really do"

"M-me too" Tears suddenly started itching in her eyes threatening to spill out "But… I… Gaara"

"Don't worry, we can overcome it, we can overcome anything."

"No, not t-this. B-because –h-he's the Kazekage w-we'd h-have the devil at o-our h-heels" She… she just couldn't do it, Hinata could handle a distance relationship but as crazy as it sounded even though there was no amorous relationship between Gaara and her she couldn't handle the infidelity. Temptation couldn't get the better of her no matter how beautiful, tempting it sounded, like sinking into a shimmering dream. She couldn't mostly as she knew that although not all that willingly she did pronounce the dreaded vows, they couldn't break everything right now or could they?

"I don't care" his voice held a certain tinge off exasperation "I need you, and I want you and I'll battle any Kage all over again for you. Hinata I love you, just tell me, How can I have you?" **(Bahahahaha I've had this thought since I started the story)**

After that there were no words, the young couple went back to the mansion cuddled up to each other, but rather silently. Especially for Naruto whom was already known throughout the village for his noisy habits.

They walked up to the very top of the mansion, passing a whole lot of security controls. A stray thought crossed Hinata, her wedding night had been at the same time the saddest and the happiest of her life, and now it would finally balance to one side.

"Gaara"

"Naruto" The blonde haired man said nothing "Thank you for bringing my wife back."

Naruto was trembling and regulating his voice took him a whole lot of newfound self control "I… need to talk to you"

"I'm listening" Gaara adopted his diplomatic stance. Frankly he was aware of the topic that conversation would have however he wanted to hear what the aspirant to Hokage wanted to say before talking himself. After all Gaara did have some information of interest for those two.

"I want you to break of the marriage" Oh shit, Naruto was serious this time.

"Well exactly how do you expect me to do that, if there was even a slight chance toady at dawn it's died. The marriage already figures into the village's registry."

"Do I look like I know!" the blonde's rage finally exploded " I don't care what I have to do, but if I know something is that I love her, therefore were you not to find something my nearest option is to take her and leave"

"Have you thought that Suna and maybe even Konoha would chase you both down" Gaara calmly stated "Whether for betrayal or flat out kidnapping, neither Tsunade nor me have absolute power and regardless of your Jinchuuriki powers, Naruto you two could never run forever. Someday they'd find you and the punishment would go down on you like scalding water, if you're lucky Hinata'll be spared, if you're not she might end up being punished as well"

"I won't let anyone hurt her, I'll do anything for her, to be with her" His eyes were turning red, Gaara decided he'd better finish the little game up before he went berserk. The Kazekage had to meet a very important someone soon anyway.

"So you're willing to go against two countries for Hinata"

Naruto nodded

"Then I have good news for you two" Gaara put on his best poker face "We're not married"

**A/N: I'm SORRY really, not being able to update was my fault. Just one reason this time though: I got my laptop taken so I couldn't finish this up. I can't say I didn't deserve it and I probably will never drink as much again, I'm lucky nothing major happened (though I did wake up in a town 120 miles from my house).**

**So that's all expect next chapter sooner, and review please.**

**Love cha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sup :)**

**So well I'm very sorry about the delay life is sort of weird lately, and as I know excusing myself won't be of any use then I'll simply go onto more important topics.**

**So first, this story is soon coming to an end, so I've been thinking what else to make, see I've got some ideas, only one has to do with Naruto though, it would be a SasuSaku (parts from this story, I've been hinting it a little), but I am thinking of writing a little for bleach (Imma try my hand at IchiRuki, or Hitsukarin, maybe even Ulquihime) or bakugan (yes my second latest obsession along with Uta no prince-sama!) maybe even Harry Potter (Dramione, I so hated that Hermione ended up with Ron)**

**Well bye…**

**Dedicated to: Chocolate, and Peppermint schnapps oh and evil math teachers.**

_Roses are red some Diamonds are blue_

_Chivalry is dead but you're still kinda cute_

_(Lol, this song is my theme song for life)_

**So what shall we do?**

The indigo haired girl's eyes widened, while Naruto let out a 'WHAT?' that almost left the Kazekage deaf.

"I said" Gaara repeated slowly, just so as Naruto wouldn't throw another attention calling scream "That we're not married"

"How?" Her voice shyly rose with the pitch that one would have expected from a little bird rather than a woman.

"The registers were never submitted in the office; of course the only people who know that are me and the employee in charge."

Naruto strode forward, slamming his hands into the Kazekage's bureau "Does that mean there's no problem if I take her?"

"There is a problem, Naruto. We need to keep up appearances, I frankly don't care whether you two are together or hold an affair, but in public she's supposed to be my wife"

"So what the hell do you want us to do?" Naruto was becoming bewildered by the second "Because if you tell me I can't be with her, I'll take Hinata and leave, believe it" And Naruto's usual cachphrase for just a moment didn't sound goofy but menacing.

"I don't know, think about that yourselves, the only thing you would have to keep on mind is that she is only my spouse in public, whatever else you do outside from that realm I don't give a damn about it"

They stood there sort of dumbfounded that Gaara had actually cursed.

"Now if there's nothing else you wish to talk to me about, I have something important to show up to." A second later it was just them both on that office, neither having registered how or when the Kazekage had gone.

.

.

She'd been waiting for a while.

Was he really not coming?

Though the thought had crossed her mind when she'd opened that note too, Matsuri couldn't stop her eyes from shedding warm tears down her cheeks.

Such a powerful man, how could he ever pose his eyes over her? She could never match up to his beautiful fiancée,and Matsuri's parents were your average shinobi while they still lived, and she didn't hold any kind of bloodline trait. It was foolish to think he'd ever favor her over the Konoha princess.

In the midst of everything she lost touch with reality, and it wasn't until her body had been lifted several meters off the floor, wind blowing through her hair that she realized something or someone was moving her.

However she kept her cool, had it been another's jutsu she'd be probably dead.

The sand kept going, up and up and then suddenly in the midst of Suna's unforgiving desert came to a halt, where a figure materialized out of it. At first she could only recognize his vibrant red hair, yet as the sand settled and Suna was no more than a speck of dust in the distance and his sea foam eyes opened.

"Matsuri"

"Gaara"

"I love you"

"I know" as their lips joined in a searing kiss Matsuri knew that she'd never doubt him again.

.

.

"So, what you're saying is that we have to find some way that will make it so that we break the engagement, without alerting the people about our relationship, right?" Naruto started swaying back and forth on Gaara's chair (which he thought was very damn comfortable, thank you very much)

"Y-yes b-basically that is what we h-have to do" The night outside the window was clear, no signs of sandstorms or whatsoever, just an never-ending extension of velvety sky that bore a black-blue color somewhat similar to Hinata's mane.

"Sooo how do we exactly do that"

"T-that's what I wish I knew…" Hinata shyly said.

"I vote we just book it out and get married for real, believe it" Hinata rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's (oh gosh, he was her boyfriend now, wasn't he, damn she was beginning to get lightheaded) simple yet sort of unmanageable idea.

"N-Naruto-kun I-we can't do that G-Gaara-san would get pissed" Who knows, maybe an idea bunny would come and whack them in the head….

"I know" he said thoughtfully "How about we just pound some sense into the council bastards" Yet this idea bunny seemed worse than the one that came previously.

"That's a-also n-not an option"

"Then how? Go in and nicely ask them to take the rule down" he scoffed "as if, even if we got Tsunade to come here personally I doubt they'd even spare us a second glance."

"Umm w-well that m-might w-work"

"Bringing Tsunade-baachan here?"

"N-no, a-asking m-maybe we can get them t-to agree"

"What are we supposed to do? Bust in and say, oh well sorry we just realized we love each other so, can you please call off the marriage?"

"U-umm…"

Well it did sound a tad bit ridiculous, she sighed, if only Hinata has Shikamaru's intellect, and then there may have been some way… of course, Shikamaru. Hinata all but jumped off of her chair, and sort of grabbed he boyfriend and made him trail behind her, and down the hall, towards his' and Shikamaru's bedroom.

As she dashed down the halls she inwardly hoped they could find Shikamaru without running into anyone else, she did love Naruto, however if anyone ever realized of their thing while she was still 'married' to the Kazekage, in the worst of cases both could end up dead. In the best, well given her noble status and the adamancy of her family she'd be locked in for treason, and Naruto most probably could end up shunned by both the sand and the leaf.

However just before her fingertips got to touch the door's handle there was sort of a thump and a noise which sounded like… like a moan.

Had she been alone Hinata would not have dared to place a fingertip over the door on fear that it could open and leave her, and whoever was inside the room, in a thoroughly awkward situation.

Then again she wasn't alone, and oh Kami as much as she loved her boyfriend wholeheartedly she wanted nothing but to smack him outside the head in the moment he threw the door open and bolted inside the room, her in tow. His denseness was as adorable and annoying as ever.

Upon entering the room, the first thing she realized was the upturned shogi board, and the tiny pieces scattered all over the floor, at that instant her heart sort of raced, those two had probably started a friendly shogi game, when neither Naruto nor Kankuro had showed up to their respective rooms (Kankuro was stuck with babysitting Fumiko) what if…

She rushed inside the room, bumping with Naruto, who seemed to have become one of those decoration super real looking stones that wealthy people liked to have lying around in their houses, the light of the dawn first blinded her, but as she could make out the people over the bed she could do nothing but stand there red like a cherry and gawking like a fish and the image of Temari's dress hanging low on her shoulders, not exposing her everything to the world, but very certainly demonstrating some curves the sand Kunoichi seemed to have hidden very well.

She was also passionately kissing Shikamaru, to the point Hinata wondered how in heck any of the two could still breathe.

.

While Naruto had never been one to feel slight or medium awkwardness in the air, right now he really did feel damn awkward.

Like really, he'd caught Shikamaru and Temari, snogging of all things that they could have been doing. That mental image was going to haunt him for years on end along with the time Gai lost a bet to Kakashi and had to style his hair in a purple Mohawk. (Yeah, they'd all gotten traumatized with that one. Just Ewww)

"Ahh umm…" He looked at his girlfriend, she'd turned the reddest of reds upon entering the room, his idiot mouth didn't really seem to move to help her find some sort of valid argument to get them out of the awkwardness pool that his' and Shikamaru's room had become. He was surprised though when she actually could open her mouth to dismiss herself and him from the room (and didn't faint in the process "A-ahh w-w-we'll leave y-you to ah err… finish t-things up"

A tiny hand surrounded his big one and started dragging him out of the room, just as they were about to leave, Temari got up, her dress now fixed, even though her hair still held a little fluffiness. She was red as a cherry, but definitely seemed to have something to say "Ehh, don't bother. I can always have him later, and you two have more important problems, I'll… be helping Kankuro with his puppets."

She passed by Hinata, with a half-smile on her face.

Naruto was the one to speak up first "Shika, ehh… well we need a favor from you"

"And what is this favor that's enough to have you break in without knocking while Temari and I were busy?"

"Umm… Shikamaru-san, w-we wanted to ask y-you to help us f-find some sort of loophole, i-in Suna's law that c-c-can help us break off the m-marriage, without ending up on bad grounds with any o-of the p-parties"

"I'm not too sure, we can find a loophole in itself, we might have to false some documents, and that is if we can somehow find a law that suits this, also, there's still the law about the Kazekage's marriage, since we might have to break that off before we can even begin thinking of getting you out of the marriage"

In that moment Naruto realized that they hadn't told Gaara about the fact that the marriage hadn't been real. "Umm the marriage isn't of much concern, believe it. We are not married."

"You are not what?"

"Married, believe it" Naruto grinned "Gaara was thoughtful enough to buy off the guy that submits the marriages"

"So in conclusion you are telling me that all we have to do is get the elders to stop being Jackasses and put off that stupid law, no marriage annulments?"

"Yep" said Naruto, popping the 'p' a little. Shikamaru sighed, relieved, in that continent and moreover in the land of fire, which was very traditionalist, to annul a marriage was actually something way too difficult to do. The main reason for this was that you needed strong proof of infidelity or abuse, which were the only two cases under which it was permitted, you also needed to have the authorization of the family members and elders of both parties' villages (in case they weren't from the same village) and a permission signed by the Kage of one of the parties' villages.

In conclusion they weren't as deep in shit as he'd thought at first.

"Then I'll need a copy of the marriage rules that rule over both Suna and Konoha" He saw Hinata give her boyfriend a small smile of hope.

"I-I can g-get that just wait o-over for a moment-t" With this she bolted right out of the room and in a straight beeline to the library, leaving the two guys alone in the room.

Naruto fidgeted a little "So… you and Temari, did you hook up?"

"Dunno, she's complicated…"

"What, no troublesome?"

"Yeah that too"

"But you love her"

"Yes" They stayed quiet until finally Hinata went back in with what seemed two big purple scrolls. Wasting no time Shikamaru got to work, after the first two metres of both scrolls he was thinking this was just a waste of time, that's until he saw it.

"Hey, come over her I got something."

**Pweaseee review**


End file.
